Finding the Truth
by Wylde23Chylde
Summary: On her seventeenth birthday, Hermione Granger wakes up to find she isn't who she thought she was.. With new looks, friendly Malfoy's and a letter from her mysterious uncle, Hermione unravels the truth of her heritage..This is femmeslash, so beware! THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY Asher Henry, a wonderful author who can take this story where I can't right now..
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger looked around at the families crowded on Platform 9 ¾. She stayed near the back, trying to avoid the Weasleys' and Harry Potter. Over the summer, she'd turned seventeen and changed a lot.

_[Flashback]_

Hermione woke up giddy. Today she turned seventeen, an adult in the wizarding world. Bouncing out of bed she went into the bathroom. Catching her reflection, she froze, her mouth dropping open. Her bushy brown hair had been replaced with black ringlets that cascaded down her back gently. Her brown eyes turned into a unique combination of silver and red. She was taller and leaner, possessing a grace she had never had before. Running down the stairs, she dashed into the kitchen where her mother was. Long used to her distant and cold looks, she asked, "What the bloody Hell is going on?"

Jean Granger stared at Hermione a second before motioning her to sit. "Seventeen years ago, Dumbledore showed up on our doorstep, saying your parents had just died and asked us to take you in. Little did he know that we had received two letters a few days before from an anonymous source explaining the truth. We opened the one addressed to us and found out Dumbledore had kidnapped you from your mum just hours after being born. The letter explained how your parents are big supporters of the Dark."

Hermione sat in stunned silence as she listened to her mu- Jean. She couldn't believe Dumbledore had taken her from her family, even if they are evil. Looking up at Jean she asked hoarsely, "Who are my parents?"

"The letter never said but the one addressed to you might," Jean said, standing and walking to the counter. Pulling the sealed letter from a drawer, she walked back to the table and handed it to Hermione.

Opening the letter carefully, Hermione read silently.

_Dear niece,_

_My name is Amryc Carrow, I'm your uncle. Alecto Carrow, your mother, is my sister. I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from being taken but I only got word at the last minute. I don't know who took you in, just their address. We won't stop searching until you're found or come to us. If you are wondering, Lord Voldemort is your father. After you were taken, it almost broke him that he could not find you. Your name is Destiny Marvolo Riddle by the way. Knowing Dumbledore, he would have told you horrible things about your family but I hope you don't believe any of it. I must leave now but never forget, we love you and won't stop searching._

_Yours,Amryc Carrow_

_P.S. If you find us first, go to Lucius Malfoy, your uncle on my side, and utter three words; Destiny Marvolo Riddle._

_[End Flashback]_

Hermione jerked back to the present when she saw a flash of pale blonde hair. Weaving her way through the crowd, Hermione stepped behind the three Malfoys'. Seeing the Weasleys' and Harry, she rushed forward, placing the Malfoys' between herself and her 'friends'. Looking up she met their cold gazes head on.

"If it isn't the little know-it-all mudblood," Lucius Malfoy sneered. "Why are you in our way, mudblood?"

Smirking, Hermione said, "I have three words for you, Lucius."

"And what, pray tell, would they be, mudblood?" Lucius sneered disdainfully.

Ticking them off on her fingers she said, "Destiny Marvolo Riddle." Seeing the shock clearly displayed across Lucius and Narcissa's face, Hermione turned and headed towards the train. Just before she stepped on board, she felt a hand clasp her forearm. Turning, Hermione came face-to-face with Harry and Ron.

"Why were you near the Malfoys'?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Hermione lied easily, giving a fake smile. "Lets get on board before the train leaves."

After finding an empty compartment, Hermione ignored the boys as she gazed out the window, thinking. Since finding out, she'd changed a lot. She felt a deep hatred for muggles and her 'friends'. She wanted to be with her family. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the door sliding open, revealing a little girl.

"C-can I sit with you?" she asked timidly.

Knowing Harry and Ron would say no, Hermione said, "Sure, sweetie. Come sit by me." When the girl was seated, Hermione asked, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Elizabeth Black," the girl said softly.

"Who's your mum and dad?" Hermione asked curiously, ignoring Ron and Harry's hostile looks.

"I'm not suppose to tell," Elizabeth said quietly.

"She's probably just another Death Eater," Ron muttered snidely.

Glancing up sharply, Hermione snapped, "Don't be such a bloody git, Ronald. Not every pureblood is a Death Eater." Standing, Hermione pulled Elizabeth with her out of the cabin, looking for another to sit in. Opening the door of an almost empty cabin with barely a glance, Hermione pulled Elizabeth in behind her. Looking around at the other occupants, Hermione smothered a smirk.

"Granger, what do you think you're doing in here?" Pansy Parkinson sneered.

"Getting away from Potter and Weasley, Parkinson. Can't stand the bloody gits," Hermione said honestly, surprising the Slytherins. Turning to Draco she asked, "What did your parents think about my three words?"

"Father said to invite you to the Three Broomsticks first Hogsmeade trip," Draco said, sounding disgusted. "What do they mean anyway?"

"It's a name, Malfoy. A name very important to the Death Eaters and Voldemort," Hermione said vaguely. The rest of the ride was made in silence, the occupants caught up in their own thoughts. Exiting the train, the group shared a carriage, ignoring the looks they were getting. When they reached the castle, they separated, going their different ways.

Sitting next to Ginny, Hermione ignored Ron and Harry, watching the sorting instead. When Elizabeth's name was called, she met the young Black's eye, nodding encouragingly. Before the hat was settled on her head, it called out, "Slytherin!"

Catching the girls eye, Hermione motioned her over. Ignoring the looks she got from the other students and professors, Hermione pulled Elizabeth close. "I'm so proud you got into Slytherin, Eli."

"But it's not your house," Elizabeth said quietly, pouting.

Smiling, Hermione whispered, "Slytherin is my house in my heart but I have to be in Gryffindor to keep up appearances. Go on over there, sit by Draco and Pansy."

Nodding, Elizabeth turned and walked over to her table, taking a seat next to Pansy.

Dumbledore chose that moment to rise, giving the traditional start of the year speech. After a minutes pause, he announced, "For this year, we won't be having a Head Boy. Instead, we will have two Head Girls. Our first Head Girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and our second Head Girl is Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin. Dig in."

Dinner passed in a blur and before she knew it, students were heading towards their common rooms. Standing, Hermione stayed behind when she saw her Head of House, Minerva McGonnogal, and Pansy heading towards her.

"Miss Granger, if you and Miss Parkinson will follow me, I will take you to your Head rooms," Minerva said sternly, leading the way down towards the dungeons.

Walking beside Pansy, Hermione asked, "You think Malfoy is mad Dumbledore changed the rules this year? I know he was going to be Head Boy."

"I think he's relieved that he won't have extra duties," Pansy said civilly. Glancing at the Gryffindor she said, "You've changed, Granger. Not enough that the other lions know, but just enough to where us snakes know."

They were interrupted when Minerva stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Turning to her students she said, "You will need to come up with a password together."

Sharing a look, Pansy turned back to Minerva and the portrait. "Voo da Morte.

Smirking, Salazar bowed and swung open for them. Rolling her eyes at the portrait, Hermione hissed quietly in parselmouth, "_Arrogant git._"

"_You speak my language?_" Salazar asked in surprise.

"_Yes but no one knows,_" Hermione hissed back before moving to follow the other two. When they were left alone, Salazar moved to his portrait inside the common room. Gazing at Hermione he asked in English, "Why does a Gryffindor speak my language?"

"Because I am a descendant of yours," Hermione said honestly. "Up until this past summer, I've always believed I was a muggle-born. I turned seventeen and the blood glamours over me wore off. After asking my adopted mother, she gave me a letter addressed to me from my uncle on my mum's side."

"Who are your parents?" Pansy asked, joining Hermione on the sofa.

"Alecto Carrow and Voldemort," Hermione said softly. "I'm Destiny Marvolo Riddle, heir of the Dark Lord."

"And heir of Slytherin," Pansy added, shocked. "What side of the war are you on?"

"I want to be with my family, where I belong," Hermione said honestly. "I meet with Uncle Lucius our first Hogsmeade visit. From there, I'll most likely go with him to a meeting to be given back to my parents."

"You're related to the Malfoys'?" Pansy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Lucius is my mum's cousin," Hermione said. Looking at Pansy she asked, "How many Slytherins support my father?"

"Almost all," Pansy said. "Those who don't are neutral."

"Can you spread the word that the Dark Princess is at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "But tell the Slytherins to keep it closed-mouth to other houses? Especially Gryffindor."

"You're asking instead of ordering?" Pansy asked in shock.

"Yeah, I'm asking. I figure two things; One, when you ask, people are more inclined to help. And two, I don't know that you support my father." Hermione explained simply.

"I support him, always have," Pansy said softly. "And I'll spread around that you're here."

"Keep my name out of it though, just use Dark Princess," Hermione said, almost as an afterthought.

"What about if they want to meet you? How would you swing that?" Pansy asked after a moment of silence.

"If that comes up, I'll take my glamour off and appear as Destiny," Hermione said, shrugging. Standing and stretching, Hermione headed towards her room. "I'll see you tomorrow, Pansy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Destiny," Pansy called back as she headed towards her own room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione and Pansy met in the common room and walked to the Great Hall together. Stopping inside the doors, Pansy turned to Hermione.

"You want to sit with us? I'm sure Elizabeth would love that."

"I think I will but the others better mind their tongues or I'll curse them," Hermione warned as they headed towards the Slytherin table. Sitting across from Draco with Pansy and Elizabeth on either side, Hermione smirked lightly. "Hey, Drake."

"Morning, Mia," Draco greeted back, surprising the other Slytherins.

"Mia?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, that's your snake nickname now," Draco said with a pointed glance at all the other Slytherins.

Smiling, Hermione nodded and went back to her breakfast. After a few minutes she looked up and asked, "Does that mean I'm accepted by the snakes?"

"Considering my father invited you for a drink and you know something of great importance to the Dark Lord, yes, us snakes accept you into our house and protection." Draco said, loud enough for all the Slytherins to hear but soft enough to keep the professors and other houses from hearing.

"Do you know if your father or mother has told Voldemort about my three words?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes when most of the table winced at the name.

Frowning, Draco reached up to a necklace he wore. Opening it, he called, "Father?"

"What is it, Draco?" Lucius asked from the necklace.

"Have you told the Dark Lord about what Granger said?" Draco asked.

"No, son," Lucius said. "I wanted to meet with her before relaying anything to the Dark Lord. Why do you ask?"

Grabbing the necklace, Hermione turned it towards her. "When you tell Voldemort, tell him I don't want my name mentioned to any other Death Eaters. The only people this concerns is you, Drake, Narcissa, Amryc and Alecto Carrow and Voldemort."

"Why does it matter who is told?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Because Dumbledore has a spy in the Death Eaters," Hermione said softly. "If that person hears anything about Hermione Granger, I'm as good as dead."

"Okay, Miss Granger, I will inform the Dark Lord of this information," Lucius said before disappearing.

Releasing the necklace, Hermione looked around at the suddenly quiet table. "What?"

"You want to meet with the Dark Lord and most of his Inner Circle? And you know of a spy in his ranks?" Blaize Zabini asked incredulously.

"Well yeah," Hermione said simply. "I'm a member of the Order so I know a lot about the Light. And, after this summer, I want to join Voldemort."

Hearing the other Slytherins start talking suddenly, Hermione, Draco and Pansy looked around to see the House Heads handing out timetables. When Snape stopped behind Draco, Hermione looked up, meeting his gaze head on.

"Miss Granger," Snape sneered, glaring at Hermione. "Why are you not with your own table?"

"We invited her over, Professor," Draco said. "Wanted to let her know that just because she's Head Girl, we're still superior to her."

"She's still a mudblood, no matter what Dumbledore thinks," Pansy sneered, catching on to Draco's act.

"Return to your table, Miss Granger," Snape sneered, walking away.

Hermione stood, giving the Slytherins a sly wink before storming away as if she were angry. Plopping down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Harry, she muttered, "Bloody Slytherins."

"What'd they do?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Just wanted me to know that being Head Girl won't deter them from torturing me," Hermione lied, looking up at Minerva when she stopped behind Harry.

"Miss Granger, I'd like a word with you after your last class," Minerva said sternly, her emerald eyes piercing Hermione's.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said innocently. Looking over her schedule, she saw they had Potions, Transfiguration, DADA and Herbology with the Slytherins for today.

"What did we do to have all our classes with those snakes?" Ron cried angrily.

"Honestly, Ronald, it's not that bad," Hermione snapped. "At least we only have classes with them every other day."

Standing after the bell rang, the Golden Trio headed to the dungeons for Potions. Walking to the front Hermione chose a middle table and sat in the middle seat. Harry sat beside her while Ron sat behind them, scowling.

"Are you bloody mad 'Mione? You'll be sitting next to one of them."

"It's not a big deal, Ronald. I want to sit here, even if it means sitting next to the Slytherins," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Looking to her left when she saw movement, Hermione saw Pansy sitting next to her. "Parkinson."

"Granger," Pansy said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "So, seeing as we're both Head Girl, I thought we should at least try to be civil with each other."

"Okay," Hermione said, drawing the word out. "What'd you have in mind?"

"We just ask questions and answer if we want," Pansy said, smirking.

"I'll bite, what do you want to know?" Hermione asked, pretending to be worried.

"Have you dated anyone since coming here?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, two people," Hermione replied vaguely. "Have you?"

"Three people," Pansy answered honestly. "Are you a virgin?"

Blushing at the blunt question, Hermione looked around the suddenly quiet classroom. Blushing deeper, she turned back to Pansy. "No, I lost my virginity in Fourth Year."

"To Krum?" Pansy asked excitedly.

Grimacing, Hermione said, "No, that's gross. I never liked him like that. And it's my turn. Same question; are you a virgin?"

"Actually, yes I am," Pansy said. "I don't want my first time to be rushed or forced." Her eyes shining brighter with amusement, Pansy asked, "Who, when, and where was your first time?"

"After the Yule Ball, Room of Requirement and a Seventh Year Slytherin, Eliza Mortimer." Hermione said, smirking lightly. "We were together until she graduated and joined the Death Eaters."

"You dated a Death Eater? And a female one at that," Ron asked disgustedly.

"She wasn't a Death Eater, Ronald," Hermione snapped. "Yeah, I knew she'd join and when she did, we broke up."

"Now that we've heard about Miss Granger's personal life," Snape said snidely, glaring. "I will be putting you into pairs of two. Your assignment is on the board. Those who complete the potion will get full points, those who don't fail." Walking around the room, Snape paired each Slytherin with a Gryffindor. Stopping in front of the Golden Trio he said, "Potter and Malfoy, Weasley and Zabini, and Granger, you're with Parkinson. Get to work."

The rest of the day passed quickly for Hermione, her only highlights when Draco, Blaize, and Pansy would taunt Harry, Ron and herself. Packing up her stuff slowly, she took her time walking to Minerva's class. Knocking, she entered when Minerva called her in.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" Hermione asked softly.

Looking up from grading papers, Minerva peered at Hermione over the tops of her glasses. "Sit down, Hermione."

Taking the offered seat, Hermione relaxed. "What did you want to discuss, Professor?"

"Are you and Miss Parkinson getting along in the Head dorms?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Yes, we decided to put the past behind us and be civil to each other," Hermione said carefully. "Anyone else and all bets are off."

"Is that why you sat with them this morning?" Minerva asked.

"That and Eli is a Slytherin," Hermione said. "Why all the questions about me and the Slytherins?"

"No one else might know but I know that you were adopted," Minerva said quietly. "My being a cat Animagi allows me to 'scent' people, and I can tell if people are related or not."

"Okay, so you know I'm adopted," Hermione said. "What does that have to do with me and Pansy getting along?"

"There is only one person I know who would have been aware of you being adopted; Dumbledore. But what I want to know is why he never told anyone," Minerva said finally. "What was the reason for your adoption?"

"Jean said Dumbledore told them my parents had died," Hermione said shrugging. "But she told me she got a letter a few days before saying that Dumbledore kidnapped me from my parents and placed a glamour over me. That letter was from my mum's brother, my uncle."

"But why would he take you from your parents?" Minerva asked, aghast.

"I don't know, Professor, you'd have to ask him." Hermione said. "But I ask that you leave out the letter from my uncle."

"I will, Miss Granger," Minerva said, dismissing the teen.

Deciding to skip dinner, Hermione made her way to her room. Stopping in front of Salazar she said, "Voo da Morte."

As he swung open, Salazar said, "Someone is in my other portrait that wishes to speak to you."

"Thanks Sal," Hermione said, heading that way. Looking at Salazar's portrait, she saw a man with white hair and eyebrows standing there. "Salazar said you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," the man said with a Scottish lilt. "My name is Keegan McGonnogal, I am Minerva's grandfather."

"What can I do for you, sir?" Hermione asked politely, wonder why he would call on her.

"The McGonnogals' are one of the seven purest bloodlines. Four of those follow the Dark and the other three follow the Light. When I was alive, I was an avid follower of the Dark, as were my ancestors. Even Merlin himself preferred Dark Arts," Keegan explained softly. "After my death, my daughter and son-in-law, Minerva's parents, were put under the Imperious Curse and forced to raise Minerva on the side of Light."

"That's horrible," Hermione said disgustedly. "Who did this?"

"An Auror who later became a professor here," Keegan said darkly. "Albus Dumbledore."

The chair across from Hermione exploded when her magic spiked in anger. "I'm so sick and tired of that old fool messing with people's lives. First me and now Minerva, who else?"

"Word in the snake pit is that you're the Dark Princess," Keegan said in admiration. "Will you tell Minerva the truth about her family? That she was meant to fight with the Dark?"

"I'll tell her," Hermione promised. Looking curiously at Keegan she asked, "Word has already spread about the Dark Princess?"

"Yes, however I believe I saw the Weasley girl hiding in the shadows," Keegan said, somewhat apologetically. Just as he finished, Salazar stepped in beside him.

"_You have a visitor,_" he hissed in parselmouth.

"_Let them in please,_" Hermione said tiredly. Watching the frame swing open, Hermione saw Ginny, Draco, and Luna walk inside. As the frame swung shut she called out, "Thanks Sal."

"Granger, you seen Pansy?" Draco asked curiously, taking a seat on one of the chairs. "I can't find her."

"I haven't seen her since last class," Hermione said, frowning. "She might be in her room but I'm not sure." Turning to Ginny and Luna she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk in private? This doesn't concern Malfoy," Ginny asked, glaring at the blonde.

"This probably isn't something he doesn't already know about," Hermione pointed out, leaning back. "Go ahead and tell me what's up."

"Luna and I were in the dungeons when a group of Second Year Slytherins passed. They were talking about some Dark Princess that has come here," Ginny said worriedly. "Do you know anything about You-Know-Who having a kid?"

"No," Hermione lied easily, mentally cursing the Second Years. "The only one who would know is Dumbledore."

Draco looked between Hermione and Ginny and Lune, feeling Hermione's build up of power as she got angry. Looking behind Ginny and Luna, he saw Pansy with her wand drawn. Nodding slightly, he watched as Pansy cast body binds on the two girls. Turning to Hermione he asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Damnit, I don't have time to deal with this!" Hermione yelled. Rounding on Draco she said, "Tell your father we're meeting tonight at the Three Broomsticks and from there, we're going to Voldemort."

"Yes, Hermione," Draco said, walking into the bathroom to contact his father.

"Pansy? Can you Obliviate them and send them back to their common rooms?" Hermione asked, running her hand through her bushy hair. Frowning, she took her glamour off, sighing when she felt the gentle curls.

"Yes, Princess," Pansy answered, casting the spells quickly and leading the girls out of the dorm room. Both she and Draco returned at the same time. "What did he say?"

"He said he'd be there in half an hour," Draco said. "He seems eager to get you to the Dark Lord, though I don't know why."

"Drake, look at my eyes. Whose do they remind you of?" Hermione asked.

"The red remind me of the Da-" Draco stopped, staring at Hermione in surprise. "You're the Dark Lord's heir?"

"Yeah," Hermione said smirking. "Destiny Marvolo Riddle at your service." Conjuring a thick black cloak with Slytherin greens, Hermione pulled it on. "I'll be back later. And take care of those Second Years."

Slipping out of the room, Hermione quietly made her way out of the castle, unaware of the gray tabby cat following her. Quickly making her way down to Hogsmeade, she entered the Three Broomsticks and immediately sat in a booth in the back. Casting the glamour over herself again, Hermione waited for Lucius. About ten minutes later, the blonde Death Eater entered the pub and headed her way.

"Miss Granger," he greeted politely.

"No mudblood this time, Lucius?" Hermione smirked, her eyes gleaming.

Catching the teasing twinkle, Lucius chuckled, "Maybe another time. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Hermione said as she stood. Following Lucius out of the pub and into a nearby alley she asked, "Are you satisfied I am who I say I am?"

"I honestly don't know," Lucius said. "You still look like Granger."

"Come on, lets get this over with," Hermione said impatiently. "And there had better only be Alecto, Amryc, you, Narcissa and Voldemort there, not even Bellatrix can know yet."

Nodding, Lucius grabbed Hermione's arm and aparated them away, never seeing the form of Minerva McGonnogal come out of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

When her feet were on solid ground again, Hermione looked at the large manor in front of her. Pulling her hood up so her face was shadowed, Hermione followed Lucius down to the dungeons where Voldemort was. They stopped outside a pair of huge double doors with entwined snakes covering every surface. The doors opened after a minute, allowing Lucius and Hermione to enter the room. Looking around at the occupants, Hermione saw Alecto, Amryc, Narcissa and a Death Eater she knew to be Peter Pettigrew standing beside a thrown that held Voldemort.

"My Lord," Lucius said, bowing. "I have brought someone who wishes to speak with you, Alecto, Amryc, Narcissa and myself."

"Very well, Lucius," Voldemort said silkily. Glancing at Pettigrew he ordered, "Leave us."

As the rat ran from the room, a huge snake slithered into the room. Hermione looked down at the snake before kneeling down to get closer. Nagini, the snake, raised herself to be at eye level with the witch. Flicking her tongue out she hissed, "_Who are you, youngling?_"

Tilting her head, Hermione hissed quietly so no one else could hear, "_Destiny, my name is Destiny._"

Lucius subtly nudged Hermione, bringing her attention back to those around her. Feeling something wrapping around her, she looked down to see Nagini slithering up her body. Looking back up, she saw the shock on the other's faces. Clearing his throat, Voldemort said, "Lower your hood so we may see who you are."

Breathing in deeply, Hermione slowly lowered her hood, waiting for the blow up. She wasn't disappointed.

"You brought Hermione Granger here? Potter's mudblood?" Voldemort asked angrily, narrowing his red eyes at Lucius.

"Hey, snake-head," Hermione called out, startling everyone into silence. "He didn't exactly bring me here, I wanted to come."

"Why would a mudblood want to meet with our Lord and us?" Amryc sneered.

"One, I know the Order's movements and their Headquarters location. I know Harry Potter's greatest weakness and, I know of a spy in the Death Eater ranks," Hermione said, her power sparking. "I know of a witch Dumbledore manipulated to the Light side that is related to Merlin. And when I tell her the truth, she will turn her back on him and join me. Now tell me that this mudblood is useless."

"But why are you willing to turn your back on the side you've been fighting for, for seven years?" Alecto asked curiously.

"Because Dumbledore manipulated me and took me from my family. Because they weren't perfect, he took me from them," Hermione said softly.

Voldemort watched Hermione intently, knowing she was telling the truth. With her attention on Alecto, Voldemort pressed into her mind and was surprised when he found an empty void. Pulling out, he looked at Hermione closely, wondering why there was nothing in her mind.

"The summer I stayed with the Order, Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks taught me Legilimency and Occlumency," Hermione said, answering the silent question.

"The blood traitor and half-blood?" Voldemort asked.

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "Dromeda isn't a blood traitor. Ted Tonks comes from a long line of pureblood squibs, which makes him a pureblood. That also makes Nym a pureblood."

"How do you know that?" Narcissa asked.

"When I touch people or things, I have the ability to see the history of what I touch if I want," Hermione explained as best she could. "But lets get to the real reason I'm here."

"Which would be what?" Amryc asked in a bored tone.

"Like I told Lucius and Narcissa at Kings Cross; three little words," Hermione said, smirking with mischief. Bowing her head, she took the glamour off and said, "Destiny Marvolo Riddle." Raising her head, she locked her silver and red gaze on her father's red one.

"Destiny, is that really you?" Alecto asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah, mum, it's me," Destiny said softly.(When with Dark side, known as Destiny; when with Light side, known as Hermione.) "The only people who know who I really am are in this room and Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Also, Dumbledore, Keegan McGonnogal and Salazar Slytherin."

"Why does Keegan McGonnogal know? His family are Light," Voldemort asked angrily.

"Actually, the McGonnogals' were very Dark wizards but after Keegan's death, his daughter and son-in-law were Imperioed by Dumbledore and forced to raise their children in the Light. Minerva McGonnogal doesn't know her family history but when she does, she'll be on our side."

"Tom, can we talk about this later?" Alecto asked when he opened his mouth. "I just want to hold my daughter again."

"Of course, Alecto," Voldemort said softly, surprising Destiny with the warmth in his voice. He waved a hand over his face, making his snake-like appearance fade to be replaced with the face of a man in his 30s. Standing, Voldemort walked up to Destiny and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so happy you're finally home."

"Me too, dad," Destiny mumbled against his chest. Pulling back, she walked over to her mom and embraced her tightly.

"I thought you were dead after that old fool took you from me," Alecto whispered tearfully. "I can't believe he placed you with muggles."

"They mostly ignored me after I started Hogwarts," Destiny said softly, only telling half the truth.

"Will you stay with us? Let us teach you about the Dark Arts and our ways?" Voldemort asked.

"It would have to be over the summer, Dumbledore is sending us on a mission soon to destroy your horocruxes," Destiny said, sneering disdainfully. "The diary, Slytherin's locket, and Gryffindor's ring have already been destroyed. And they know about Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and Nagini."

"Do they know where the horocruxes are?" Voldemort asked, fuming.

"I know where the cup and diadem are," Destiny said. "But they don't have a clue. Even Dumbledore doesn't know where they are."

"How do you know where the cup is?" Alecto asked curiously.

"I overheard Draco and Pansy talking one night during rounds Fourth Year. He was saying how his Aunt Bellatrix had been given a cup to hide in her vault," Destiny explained.

"Why were you eavesdropping on them?" Voldemort asked, intrigued.

Blushing, Destiny mumbled, "I was in an empty classroom with another student."

"Goody-two shoes Granger was snogging in an empty class?" Lucius asked teasingly. "With who?"

Blushing deeper, she muttered, "Slytherin Seventh Year Eliza Mortimer."

"Isn't she a Death Eater?" Narcissa asked in shock.

"Yes, she joined after she graduated," Destiny said. "We dated from the Yule Ball in my Fourth Year until she graduated. We both knew what side we were on the and just made the best of it."

"You need to get back to Hogwarts, its late and you'll be up in three hours for class," Voldemort said, ending the subject. "When you get back to Hogwarts, reach out with your magic to Her. When I was a student, Hogwarts would communicate with me, letting me do stuff others couldn't."

Nodding, Destiny moved to hug Amryc. "It's nice to finally meet you, Uncle Amryc, and thanks for the letter." Moving away, Destiny hugged Narcissa, surprising the blonde woman. Pulling away, she walked back to her dad. "Am I allowed to play with the mudbloods?"

Everyone laughed, shooting Destiny appreciative smiles. Calming, Voldemort said, "When you come home for Christmas, I'll have some muggles and mudbloods for you to play with."

Grinning in excitement, Destiny said, "Thanks dad, I can't wait." Bouncing over to Lucius, Destiny pulled her hood up and grabbed his arm. Seconds later, she felt the nauseating feeling of aparation. When they landed, Destiny put her glamour back on and lowered her hood. Walking with the Death Eater up to Hogwarts' gate, Hermione hugged Lucius when they stopped. "I'll see you later, Uncle Lucius. When you get back, can you ask my father that when I start my training, if Bellatrix Lestrange can teach me self-defense, both muggle and magical?"

"Are you sure you want Bella to teach you? She's half-insane from spending 14 years in Azkaban," Lucius asked worriedly.

Laughing lightly, Hermione said, "Yes, I'm sure. One thing I learned from being raised muggle is how to know when someone is acting. At the Ministry, I put it off on her just getting out of Azkaban. But when we were caught last year and taken to Malfoy Manor, she actually passed on torturing me. The whole time, I watched her and she didn't have that insane look in her eyes, she had amusement and a knowing look. Around the other Death Eaters, she plays the devoted follower and to the Order, she plays the insane, maniacal Death Eater. Everyone judges her on the way she portrays herself, not what's underneath the mask."

"Okay, Destiny, I'll let your father know," Lucius said quietly. "Be good, niece and tell Draco I'll see him on his Hogsmeade visit."

Watching him disaparate, Hermione turned and hurried up to the castle. Slipping inside quietly, she made her way down to the dungeons. Stopping in front of Salazar, Hermione tapped his sleeping portrait lightly.

Blinking his eyes open, Salazar looked down at Hermione. "_Out meeting with a boy, Destiny?_"

Smirking, Hermione said, "_No, Sal, I was with my father. And it's Hermione in school._"

"_As you wish, Hermione,_" Salazar teased as he swung open. Entering, Hermione immediately went to her room, collapsing on the bed and falling asleep, her clothes still on.

Hermione jumped, sitting up with wide eyes when someone pounded on her door. "What?"

"Mia, it's time to head down for breakfast," Pansy called from the other side. "Get your scrawny ass up and lets go."

"My ass is not scrawny," she cried out indigently. "It happens to be very shapely and gorgeous."

"Whatever you say, Mia," Pansy choked out in between her laughter.

Shaking her head, Hermione crawled out of bed and dressed quickly. Yanking her door open she glared at the Slytherin. "My ass is not scrawny, Pans."

Her face totally serious, Pansy said, "I believe you, Mia."

"Bullshit," Hermione scoffed, not able to resist smiling back at her friend. "Okay, lets go, I'm starved."

Linking arms innocently, the Head Girls headed up to the Great Hall. Stopping them outside the doors, Pansy turned to Hermione. "You go in first and I'll follow after a minute or two. Seeing as we're supposed to be enemies, we'll have to fight in public."

Nodding, Hermione entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table without a glance at the Slytherins. Sitting next to Ginny, Hermione forced a smile. "Hey, Gin. How's your day so far?"

"The boys kept me up most of the night, ranting about you being nice to Parkinslut," Ginny groused grumpily.

Swallowing her anger, Hermione looked up as the doors opened again. Harry and Ron entered the hall, glaring at Hermione when they spotted her. Resisting the urge to sneer, she waited for them to talk.

"What was with you yesterday? Being nice to those snakes?" Ron sneered hatefully.

"Being Head Girl, I figured I'd try to get along," Hermione said shrugging. "Besides, Eli is in Slytherin."

"She's a Black, they're all Death Eaters," Ron said angrily.

"What about Sirius, Ronald?" Hermione asked sharply, hiding her disgust.

"Guys, can you not do this now? It's time for class," Harry said tiredly.

Gathering her stuff, Hermione was about to head out when a beautiful black owl with green eyes landed in front of her, carrying a package. Taking the load from the owl, she cooed softly, "Your beautiful, girl. Go ahead and get some rest."

The owl rasped appreciatively and flew off. Opening the package, Hermione grabbed the note on top.

_Destiny,Inside is a necklace that has been in my family for centuries. If you ever want me or your father, just open the locket and call out for us. A protection charm has been placed on it to hide mine and your father's signature._

_Love,your mother_

Pocketing the note, Hermione pulled out a beautifully crafted silver necklace. Around the locket, two snakes were entwined, their eyes an emerald green. As she fastened it around her neck, Hermione felt the entwined snakes move to bring the locket to rest on her ample cleavage. Looking down, she saw the snakes still again and heard a hiss of contentment. Opening the locked, Hermione saw a two-way mirror on one side and a picture of her parents holding a baby Destiny, smiling happily on the other.

"Hey, 'Mione, what did you get?" Ginny asked curiously.

Closing the locket, Hermione turned to the others. "Just a necklace. My parents sent it, said they thought I'd like it."

"It's beautiful," Ginny said sincerely. Looking closer at the emerald eyes, she gasped, "I think those are real emeralds."

"Why would you like something with snakes on it?" Ron asked confused.

"I've always had a fascination with serpents. I think they're beautiful creatures," Hermione said honestly. She'd always loved snakes. Now, she knew why. "Come on, we've got Charms."

As the day wore on, Hermione grudgingly reconnected with the other Gryffindors. Following Harry and Ron back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione inwardly sneered at the reds and gold. _Focus, Destiny. This will help your father win the war_.

"Hermione, are you listening?" Harry asked, irritated.

"Sorry, my mind was wondering," Hermione said insincerely. "What were you going off about?"

"Something is going on with the Slytherins but whenever a professor or a student of another house gets within ten feet, they shut up." Harry exclaimed angrily. "Even when it's Snape, they stop talking."

"What if they're planning a way for Voldemort to get in the castle?" Ginny asked fearfully.

Barely holding back a growl, Hermione asked, "What are we going to do? You know Dumbledore will want proof."

"I'm going to use my invisibility cloak to spy on them," Harry said, standing and running up to his room with Ron following.

Turning to Ginny, Hermione said, "I'm going to turn in. It'll be a long day tomorrow." Without waiting for a response, Hermione rushed out of the common room. Walking to one of the more deserted corridors, she stepped into the shadows. Following her father's advice, she tentatively reached out to Hogwarts. _'Hogwarts, can you hear me?_'

'_It has been a long time since someone has communicated with me. Who are you, child?_' Hogwarts asked, her voice warm and welcoming.

'_Destiny Marvolo Riddle,_' Hermione said. '_My father, Tom Riddle, told me about how you were nice to him and let him talk to you._'

'_Yes, I remember Tom. He was a good boy, had his snake living in Salazar's Chamber._' Hogwarts recalled fondly. '_I actually created a room for him during his school years. He would stay in there for hours, planning his meetings and creating his spells. I still have that room with his stuff, waiting to be used by his heir._'

'_Could you show me my father's room?_' Hermione asked politely.

'_Certainly child, but first I ask if you will bond with me?_' Hogwarts asked hopefully. '_I_ _have been alone for so long, no other wizard or witch has ever heard my call._'

'_What will happen if I bond with you?_' Hermione asked cautiously.

'_We will be able to communicate wherever we are. I will be like a presence within your mind, seeing and hearing everything you do unless you block me. You will also know everything that goes on inside the castle and on the grounds if you wish._' Hogwarts explained, excitement tinging her voice.

'_Did you bond with my father?_' Hermione asked curiously.

'_No, I chose not to bond with him since he was in his last year and too busy planning,_' Hogwarts said softly.

Thinking over everything, Hermione decided, '_I would be honored to bond with you,_ _Madame Hogwarts_.' As soon as she finished her sentence, Hermione felt a stab of pain shoot through her head. Clenching her teeth, she waited until the pain subsided to reach out to Hogwarts. '_Hogwarts, are you there?_'

'_I am here, child,_' Hogwarts answered, her voice echoing through Hermione's mind.

'_Do you have another name I can call you?_' Hermione asked curiously as she started towards the Head dorm.

'_Tom called me Nyx_,' Hogwarts replied. '_You may call me that._'

'_Alright Nyx,_' Hermione said, liking the name. '_If I needed to find someone, could you help me?_'

'_Yes, just tell me the name and I can locate them by their magical signature,_' Nyx said.

'_I need Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson,_' Hermione said as she turned into her dorm corridor. Stopping in front of Salazar, she waited.

'_Parkinson is in her room and Malfoy is in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, looking for the Chamber of Secrets entrance,_' Nyx said after a minute of searching.

"That idiot," Hermione mumbled out loud, gaining Salazar's attention. '_Thanks Nyx._' Looking up at the founder she asked, "Do I need to say the password?"

Sensing the witches annoyance, Salazar shook his head and swung open. Stalking into the common room, Hermione called out, "Pansy, get out here!"

Stumbling out of her room, Pansy hesitantly walked closer to Hermione. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"Goddamn Potter is planning on spying on the snakes. He noticed them being tight-lipped about me, how they shut up when someone who wasn't a snake got within ten feet of them." Hermione nearly yelled, her power building with her anger.

"Princess, calm down!" Pansy exclaimed when a chair exploded. "We'll fix this, we'll tell the snakes to not discuss anything without using precautions. Where's Draco?"

"Moaning Myrtle's trying to open the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said absently. "Course he doesn't know where the entrance is."

"Alright, lets head there," Pansy said, already walking towards the portrait.

"Hold on, Pans," Hermione said. '_Nyx, can you get us there faster? I don't want anyone to see where we're going._'

'_Yes, I can aparate you through the castle,_' Nyx said softly before concentrating.

Feeling her stomach turn, Hermione held her breath as they were aparated through Hogwarts. They arrived in the bathroom with a loud clap of thunder, startling Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco screamed in an unmanly manner at the loud CRACK that filled the room. Whirling around, he pulled his wand and trained it on the intruders. Seeing it was only Hermione and Pansy, he heaved a huge sigh. "Damn you two. Give a bloke a warning next time, eh?"

Smirking, Hermione asked, "Where's the fun in that?" Looking at the sinks, she asked, "Why were you trying to open the Chamber?"

"I wanted to check it out, to see if it had a big enough area for us to get together for meetings," Draco confessed. "But I can't find the bloody entrance."

Walking closer to the sinks, Hermione stopped in front of the only one with a serpent head attached to it. "_Open._"

They watched in awe as the sink opened up to reveal a dark tunnel. Stepping closer, they saw the tunnel steeped down at an angle. Pansy turned to Draco. "You first, Drake."

"Me? Why me?" Draco cried incredulously. Pointing at Hermione he said, "Mia goes first, she opened it."

"Fine, you big baby," Hermione said, walking closer to the opening. Taking a deep breath, she jumped into the tunnel with her eyes closed tightly. Landing with a thump, she scrambled to her feet. Looking up the tunnel she called, "Hurry up and get down here."

Minutes later, the trio headed towards a huge stone door. When Hermione hissed at it, the door rolled open. Wandering through the corridors, they came to an open area. Glancing around they saw it was big enough to have most of the Slytherins gathered in. as they turned to leave, Hermione caught sight of a large, oval shape. Walking closer, she saw it was an egg. Bending down, she picked it up and walked with Pansy and Draco back to the entrance.

Back inside the bathroom, they came face to face with none other than Minerva McGonnogal. "Hello Professor."

"Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, mind telling me why you just came out of what I'm assuming is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?" Minerva asked coolly, glaring sternly.

Both Pansy and Draco immediately turned to Hermione. Noticing their looks she whined, "Why do I have to explain?"

"Because it's your Head of House and you made a promise to Keegan McGonnogal," Pansy said decisively. "Besides, she's less likely to believe us."

"But - I -" Hermione spluttered. "Well damn, that's not fair."

"Language, Miss Granger," Minerva warned. "I want an explanation.

"Can we at least go back to the Head dorms?" Hermione asked resignedly. When Minerva nodded sharply, the group silently headed towards the dorms. _What am I supposed to tell her?_

'_How about the truth?_' Nyx asked, startling Hermione. '_I can provide you with the proof of her history in the form of a memory of her family's Slytherin legacy or one of the Headmaster's from his pensieve._'

'_Okay, Nyx, we'll do that._' Hermione said as they reached Salazar's portrait. Before she could mumble the password, the portrait swung open. Leading the way into the common room, Hermione motioned for her professor to sit. Taking a seat next to Pansy, she asked, "Where do I start?"

"How about the beginning?" Minerva offered impatiently.

"Did you ever ask Dumbledore about my adoption?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he said you had no family left. Your parents were Dark followers and were killed in the Dark Lord's first rise to power," Minerva said.

"That's not true but we'll come back to that," Hermione said, disgusted. "What do you know about your grandfather, Keegan McGonnogal?"

"I was told he was killed in Grindelwald's war, fighting to protect us," Minerva said softly. "But what does he have to do with this?"

"Everything you've heard about him is a lie," Hermione said quietly. "The McGonnogals' have always been a Dark family. But after Keegan was killed, his daughters and their spouses were placed under the Imperious curse and their memories altered by an Auror of that time. You and Angus were raised Light instead of Dark and were Gryffindors instead of Slytherins."

"That's preposterous," Minerva denied vehemently. "My family is Light, always has been."

"Nyx, the pensive please," Hermione called aloud, confusing the others. Out of nowhere, a pensieve appeared in front of them. "Go on, Professor, take a look at this person's memories."

"Whose memories?" Minerva asked cautiously.

"The one responsible for killing Keegan and manipulating your parents' memory," Hermione said softly. She watched as Minerva leaned forward, disappearing inside the pensieve.

It was about ten minutes later when Minerva came back out, pale and shaking. Placing a hand on her professor's arm, Hermione asked, "Are you okay, Professor?"

"Why would he do that? He killed my grandfather and Imperioed my parents. Why?" Minerva asked weakly, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Because he knew you would become the most powerful witch of your generation and with you on his side, he knew he could get famous and rich." Hermione said softly.

"But I still don't see how this is connected to why you three were exiting the Chamber and why I saw you with Lucius Malfoy the other night," Minerva said, still slightly confused.

"Okay, over the summer I turned seventeen and the blood glamour on me wore off, I freaked and ran to ask Jean. She gave me a letter from an uncle, telling me Dumbledore had kidnapped me from my parents," Hermione started quietly. "In the letter, he told me my parent's names and my other uncle's, who is really my cousin."

"Who are your parents and uncles?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Promise to not freak out?" Hermione asked. When she received a sharp nod, she said, "My uncle is Lucius Malfoy and my other one, my mum's brother, is Amryc Carrow. Alecto Carrow is my mother."

Minerva sat there in shock as Hermione's words echoed through her mind. Swallowing hard, she croaked, "Who's your father?"

"Tom Riddle," Hermione said simply. "I am the Dark Lord and Slytherin's heir. I met my immediate family last night and soon, I start training."

"Training for what?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Becoming the Dark Princess, as is my birth right," Hermione said matter of factly. Looking at Minerva she said quietly, "It's your decision whether to join or not, Professor. No one will force you. But if you choose to stay with the man that ruined your life, I will have to Obliviate you for my protection. My father is nothing like Dumbledore described, he knows what love is. He's not cold all the time."

"Can I have some time to think it over?" Minerva asked tiredly.

"Of course, Professor, but you won't be allowed to leave until you decide," Hermione said as she stood. "Draco, your dad said he'd see you on Hogsmeade weekend. Goodnight guys."

"Night, Princess," Draco and Pansy called back. Standing, Draco said his goodbyes and left, leaving Pansy and Minerva alone.

"She wants you to join her," Pansy said quietly, softly. "She won't say anything but she looks up to you so much. I hope you make the right decision, not for us but for yourself."

Minerva sat in stunned silence as she watched Pansy disappear inside her room. Leaning back on the sofa she was on, she thought over Hermione's proposal. She could either stay with Dumbledore, who had killed her grandfather and Imperioed her parents. Or join Hermione with the Death Eaters, her family's rightful side. She realized that when put like that, the choice was easy. Besides, she had always been set on edge by the Weasleys' and Harry. With her mind made up, Minerva drifted off to sleep.

Hermione groaned as she was woken by an incessant pecking on the window. Stumbling out of bed, she walked over to the window and opened it. Closing it after the owl perched on her bed, Hermione sat down beside it. Taking the letter, she opened it quickly.

_Dear Hermione,I received an owl this morning from Dumbledore requesting information on you. He wanted to know why you are suddenly hanging out with Slytherins. And I must say I'm quite curious as well. I told him it was probably due to you being Head Girl but he is still suspicious. Do not be surprised if he asks to speak with you. Also, Nymphadora told me to let you know she will be at the Three Broomsticks tonight, she needs to speak with us urgently. Don't reply, just be there at 11:30 pm._

_Andromeda Tonks_

Frowning, Hermione put the letter down, wondering about what Dumbledore wanted. Shaking her head, she let the owl out and went about her morning routine. Bouncing down to the common room, she stopped short at seeing Pansy watching a sleeping Minerva. Silently walking into the room, she asked quietly, "What are you doing, Pans?"

Pansy jumped, blushing at being caught. "Nothing, Mia, just waiting for you."

Deciding to let it go, Hermione said, "Do you know what her decision was?"

"No, I went to bed soon after you," Pansy said apologetically. "But I think she chose our side."

"I hope so," Hermione said softly. "If she didn't, I would probably still protect her."

"Then it's a good thing I chose your side," Minerva said, her Scottish brogue thicker with sleep. Sitting up, she stretched languidly, like a big feline. "When are you going to tell your father?"

"I'll talk to him tonight on my mirror," Hermione said noncommittally. "God, I don't think I can put up with Gryffindors all day."

"You could always sit with us during classes," Pansy offered.

"I wish but Dumbledork is starting to get on my case. A letter from Dromeda said he was asking her about me," Hermione said. "Tonks wants to me to meet her and Dromeda tonight in Hogsmeade."

"What about?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Didn't say but Tonks said it was important," Hermione said softly.

"Would you like me to go with you? I can be in my cat form," Minerva asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's better to be safe," Hermione said. Standing she said, "We need to head down or we'll be late for breakfast."

"Alright, Princess, lets go," Pansy said as she and Minerva stood. Following the bushy-haired witch out, Pansy and Hermione headed to the Great Hall while Minerva went to her rooms.

"What are you going to do for Christmas break?" Hermione asked as they headed up some stairs.

"I'm supposed to be getting initiated to the Death Eaters," Pansy said quietly. "My parents are finally letting me take the Dark Mark."

"That's great," Hermione said. "Father won't let me take it because of being in the Order. But for your break, come round mine. Father is keeping some muggles for me to play with."

Smiling, Pansy said, "That could prove to be worthwhile. I'll see you in class, Mia."

"See you later," Hermione said as the walked to their separate tables. Sitting across from a scowling Ron, Hermione said, "We stay in the same dorm, Ron. It's inevitable that we'll occasionally get here at the same time."

"Are you going to be with us tonight when we spy on the snakes, 'Mione?" Harry asked before Ron could say anything.

"Can't, me and Parkinson have patrol together," Hermione said mock loathingly.

"Can't you get someone else to go?" Ron asked.

"No, Ronald, I wont. I'm not about to blow off my duty just to sneak around with you and Harry," Hermione snapped angrily. Standing, she stalked out of the Great Hall.

Pansy watched as Hermione stormed out, glancing over at Draco when she was out of sight. "Follow the Princess?"

Nodding, Draco said, "Yeah, we might as well." Turning to Blaise he said, "Pass around that all snakes are to be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at 9:15 p.m. They are not to talk of anything regarding the Dark Princess at all."

Pansy and Draco walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards their first class. The closer they got, the louder a string of curses got. Rounding a corner, they saw Hermione pacing in front of a door, ranting loudly about inconsiderate Weasels. Stepping closer Pansy said, "Princess, your magic is spiking. Dumbledore might be able to feel it if it spikes any higher."

"No, he won't. the glamour covers my true signature," Hermione growled out, still cursing Ron.

"The snakes are meeting tonight at 9:15 p.m.," Draco said changing the subject, hoping to calm his friend down. "They were told to stop all talking of the Dark Princess."

Calming somewhat, Hermione leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Releasing a sigh she said, "The idiots are going to follow one of the snakes tonight. Have them stay in the common room until I tell them otherwise. I'll make an alternate route for them to take to the Chamber."

"Yes, Princess," Pansy and Draco said before they heard the bell ring and students start towards their classes.

The day passed quickly for Hermione, as soon as the last bell rang, she quickly left the classroom and hurried to her room. Dropping her stuff off, she headed to the Slytherin common room. Reaching the entrance she asked mentally, '_Can you let me in the common room, Nyx?'_

'_Of course, Destiny,'_ Nyx replied, shifting the wall to allow Hermione inside.

Conjuring a hooded cloak and pulling it over her head, Hermione entered the common room and ignored the Slytherins as she walked into a dark corner. '_Nyx, is it possible for you to make an entrance to the Chamber from here? The snakes need safe passage to and from the Chamber.'_

'_Yes, I can make one,'_ Nyx said as she started building. '_The entrance will be protected so that only Slytherins loyal to you can see and enter.'_

Watching as a door appeared, Hermione nodded in satisfaction. Turning, she found most of the Slytherins looking between her and the newly formed door. "This door will lead you to the Chamber of Secrets. Those of you who are loyal, be there at 9:15 p.m."

Leaving the snake pit, Hermione made her way to the main entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. As she stepped inside the bathroom, she heard Nyx's voice.

'_The egg that you have is starting to hatch. Do you want it?'_ Nyx asked.

'_Yeah, please,'_ Hermione answered. Seconds later she had a moving egg in her hand. Watching a small head push the shell away, Hermione helped the small snake escape his confines. Holding the snake in the palm of her hand, she hissed, _"Are you alright, youngling?"_

"_Yes, where am I? Who are you?"_ the snake hissed as it raised it's head.

"_You're in Hogwarts, a magic school,"_ Hermione answered softly. _"And I'm the one that found you."_

"_What is my name, Mistress?"_ the snake asked.

"_How about Ria? Do you like that?"_ Hermione asked curiously.

"_Yes, Mistress. Ria fits well," _the newly named Ria hissed contently.

Placing the snake in her robe pocket, Hermione headed over to the sink and entered the Chamber. Reaching the main chamber, she set about preparing it for the meeting. Hours later, Hermione looked up when she heard footsteps. Taking her glamour off, she waited for everyone to arrive. Catching sight of a gray tabby, she motioned for the animal to come forward. Picking the tabby up, Hermione said quietly, "Since most people know your form, Professor, stick to the shadows."

Letting the cat down, Hermione sat on the throne at the head of the chamber. When everyone was settled, she stayed silent, watching. Catching Pansy's eye, she motioned her forward. Pulling the Slytherin closer she said quietly, "I only want them to know me by Destiny. So if I ever come to a meeting, you and Drake call me Destiny."

"Yes, Princess," Pansy said, turning and heading towards where Draco was standing. "Princess wants us to call her Destiny when in front of the snakes when her glamour is off. No one is to know what her other identity is."

Nodding sharply, Draco looked out at the gathered Slytherins. Seeing Elizabeth Black among them, he headed towards her. Grabbing her arm he led her up to Hermione. "Stay up here with the Princess, Eli. Okay?"

"Okay, Drake," Elizabeth said tentatively. Looking up at Hermione she asked, "Is it okay with you if I stay up here?"

"Yeah, honey, its fine." Hermione said softly. "It's only me, Hermione, Eli."

Eyes growing wide, Elizabeth gaped at her friend. "You're the Dark Princess?"

Chuckling Hermione said, "Yeah, I found out over the summer. So, can I know your parent's names now?"

"My mother and father were Regulus and Astoria Black. They were killed about seven years ago. Until I was nine, I lived with my Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius and Draco. But two years ago, I went to live with my Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus. We look enough alike that we could be mother and daughter," Elizabeth explained, climbing up onto Hermione's lap. "But I think of her as my mum because we're alike in a lot of ways."

"What's Bella like?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She's not as cold and insane as she acts around the lower level Death Eaters. Even Uncle Rodolphus and most of the upper level ones think she's just insane," Elizabeth admitted softly. "Only Aunt Cissa, Draco, Lady Alecto and the Dark Lord know she just acts the part."

"I thought so," Hermione said. "What would you say if I told you I liked Bella?"

"You mean like a friend way or more?" Elizabeth asked, snuggling closer to Hermione.

"In a more that friend's way," Hermione said honestly. "Would you be okay with that?"

Thinking for a few minutes, Elizabeth finally said, "Yeah, I think I would. Maybe later, when I'm older, I'll think it's weird you're only six years older but I'll get over it. But there is also her husband to consider."

"Thanks, Eli," Hermione said before turning to the gathered Slytherins and starting the meeting.

Hours later, Hermione finally left the Chamber of Secrets, replacing her glamour. Knowing she was late to meet Tonks and Andromeda, she quickly made her way out of the castle with Minerva following in cat form. Nearly running to Hogsmeade, Hermione stopped outside the Three Broomsticks to catch her breath. Breathing deeply, she stepped inside the tavern with Minerva following. Spotting her friends, Hermione headed towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up at the meeting," she apologized, taking the empty seat.

"What meeting?" Tonks asked, confused.

"Just a house get together," Hermione said vaguely. "Now what did you need to speak to me about?"

"Dumbledore has something planned for when you, Harry, and Ron go out to find Voldemort's horocruxes," Tonks said quietly. "I had stayed behind after a meeting and overheard Dumbledore and Molly Weasley talking. They were talking about an accident that would get rid of Hermione. Dumbledore wants Harry to kill her so he can get her out of the way."

"But why would he want her gone?" Andromeda asked, shocked.

"Because I have more power than he does. He thinks that if I find out the truth, I'll use it to my advantage," Hermione said, smirking smugly. "That old fool thinks I don't know who I really am and how powerful I am."

"What do you mean who you really are?" Tonks asked hesitantly.

"Dumbledore took me from my real family and placed me with muggles. Having turned 17, the blood glamours on me wore off." Hermione explained quickly. "Before I started school, I replaced the glamour to look like I did before and to make Dumbledore think nothing had changed."

"Who are you really? And your parents?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"My parents are Alecto Carrow and Voldemort," Hermione said softly. "My name is Destiny Marvolo Riddle."

"He really did have an heir all those years ago," Andromeda breathed, almost silently.

"Yes, he did. And then Dumbledore kidnapped me," Hermione said hatefully. "He took me from my family."

"Does this mean you've switched sides?" Tonks asked warily, worried.

Looking Tonks in the eye, Hermione said sincerely, "I'm sorry, Tonks, but I want to be with my family. It's where I belong. Hell, it's where you and Dromeda belong."

"I fell in love with a muggle-born, that makes me a blood-traitor and Dora a half-blood," Andromeda said sadly. "More than anything, I want to be with my sisters again."

"Tell me, what happens if two squibs from pureblood lines have a child that is a witch or wizard? Would that child be a pureblood?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yes, the child would be pureblood," Andromeda answered slowly, confused.

"Ted Tonks was born to two pureblood squibs, making Tonks a pureblood and you not a blood-traitor," Hermione said, smiling at her friends shocked looks. "Meaning, you can join your sisters anytime you want if you're loyal to their side."

"You want us to join you?" Tonks asked in shock.

"Well, yeah," Hermione said honestly. "Even before finding out the truth about me, I had been drifting away from everyone else except you two, Snape and McGonnogal. I felt the others were just using me for my intelligence."

"What if I say no?" Tonks asked, needing to know.

"Then you don't join me. I'd ask that you keep me knowing the truth quiet, but I won't force or kill you," Hermione said simply. "Tonks, this is entirely your decision. Yeah, I'd be happy if you join me but I'd understand if you don't."

"I go wherever my mum goes, she's the most important person to me," Tonks said finally after a long few minutes.

"I want to be with my family," Andromeda said softly.

Smiling, Hermione said, "When Christmas break starts, meet me at the station. From there, I'll take you to my father's manor where we'll meet up with Uncle Lucius, Uncle Amryc, Aunt Cissa, my mum and dad, and Drake and Pansy. And I'm guessing Bellatrix and Elizabeth will be there also."

"Who is Elizabeth?" Tonks asked confused.

"She's Regulus' daughter," Hermione said softly. "But she looks more like Bellatrix." Standing, Hermione glanced at the tabby in the shadows. "I need to get back up to the castle. Owl me if you have questions and I'll see you at Christmas."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I've updated this chapter from the teaser before so hope you enjoy...I've read the reviews of some of generous contributors about the previous Ch. 5 being a teaser so I decided to give a little more for you! Enjoy and R&R plz

* * *

Months passed as Hermione continues to gather information on Order movements and Harry's weaknesses. Dumbledore had told them that after the holiday they'd leave to go on the mission. Having told her parents, Hermione was told to keep up the charade and go with Potter and Weasley. On the day they were to leave for holiday, Hermione stopped Pansy before they boarded the train.

"Come over as soon as you can, yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll try," Pansy said quietly. "When my parents find out where I want to go, they'll let me."

Hearing the whistle blow the girls got on the train just as it started pulling away. Heading to the Slytherin cabins they found Draco, Blaise and Elizabeth.

"Hey Pans, Mia," Draco greeted with a smile.

"Drake, Blaise, Eli," Hermione said in greeting. "Hey Eli, who is picking you up?"

"Aunt Bella will," Elizabeth said. "She'll be wearing a glamour."

They stayed silent the rest of the ride, each thinking of their upcoming festivities. When the train pulled to a stop, Hermione stood and stretched. Grabbing Elizabeth's hand she pulled her friend up. With their arms looped, Hermione and Elizabeth headed off the train, their amused friends following. Stepping onto the platform Hermione immediately spotted both the Weasleys' and Tonks and Andromeda. Both girls looked up when a shadow towered over them.

"Elizabeth, why are you associating with mudblood filth?" the woman asked menacingly.

Hermione smirked at the woman she knew to be Bellatrix Lestrange. Her glamour made her skin tanner and her eyes grey. Her hair was tamer also. Looking the woman in the eye Hermione said softly, "Bellatrix Lestrange, how nice to see you again."

Shock briefly flitted across the woman's face before it was hidden. "My name is not Bellatrix Lestrange, mudblood. Elizabeth, lets go, we have a friend to visit."

"I'll see you later, Mia," Elizabeth said as she grabbed her aunt's hand.

"See you, Eli," Hermione said before turning to walk towards Pansy and Draco. She could feel Bellatrix's eyes on her as she stopped beside her friends. "Drake, I think Bella might rip you one when you see her next. Anyway, I'll see you two at the manor."

Draco and Pansy nodded shortly before going to find their parents. Looking around, Hermione spotted Tonks and Andromeda in a darker corner, hiding from the horde of redheads. Glancing around quickly she saw Bella's eyes following her as she headed towards her friends.

"Hey Tonks, Dromeda," she greeted when she reached them. Pulling her necklace out, she opened the locket as the entwined snakes hissed lightly. "Mum!"

There was some shuffling before Alecto's voice spoke. "Yeah, honey, what do you need?"

"I have some friends who are coming over, they're aparating us there," Hermione said. "Can you let them through the wards and describe the manor?"

"Alright, honey," Alecto said, smiling at her daughter.

Getting the description, Andromeda grabbed Tonks and Hermione and pictured the manor before disaparating with a soft 'pop'. They landed in a fairly large sitting room. Looking up when a door opened, they saw Alecto Carrow sweep into the room elegantly. Breaking free, Hermione ran to her mother, throwing her arms around her.

"I've missed you, mum," she mumbled as she squeezed her mum tightly.

"Missed you too, baby girl," Alecto sighed, closing her eyes in contentment.

Pulling back, Hermione introduced, "Mum, this is Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix and Aunt Narcissa's sister and niece." As an afterthought she added, "And call Nymphadora either Tonks or Dora, she can't stand her full name."

Holding her hand out Alecto said warmly, "Welcome to Riddle Manor, Andromeda, Dora."

Pleasantries exchanged, Alecto showed them to their rooms. "Dora, your room is the red door. Andromeda, yours is black and Destiny, your door is the green and silver one. Once you settle in, join us in the lounge."

Settled into their rooms, Tonks, Andromeda and Hermione made their way down to the lounge. Stepping into the room they saw Voldemort, Alecto, Amryc, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Elizabeth. Staying behind Andromeda and Tonks, Hermione took her glamour off, taking on her real appearance.

Stepping out from behind her friends, Destiny walked towards her parents. Hugging them, she moved to hug Amryc, Narcissa and Lucius as well. When everyone was seated, Voldemort spoke.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Destiny Marvolo Riddle, my daughter and heir," Tom introduced proudly. "Destiny, I'm sure you've met Bellatrix Lestrange before."

Nodding Destiny said huskily, "Yes, father, I've had a few run-ins with her. Probably one of the best Death Eaters I've seen."

"Are you sure about your request?" her father asked softly, watching his daughter worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Destiny said firmly. "I want to be trained by the best and that's her."

"Then why not Rodolphus? He's very well versed in defense," Tom suggested.

"I've watched Rodolphus duel before, against a teenager, and only got away because Bella saved his ass," Destiny said disdainfully. "He almost lost to Neville Longbottom, the worst dueler I know."

"I had just gotten out of Azkaban," Rodolphus said defensively, glaring at Destiny.

"So," Destiny scoffed. "Bella had also just gotten out and she was able to duel very well. And she was the one who captured Potter and the prophecy." Turning back to her father she said, "I want Bella to train me. No one else."

"Alright, Destiny," Tom conceded, sighing. Glancing at Tonks and Andromeda for the first time he asked, "Destiny, will you introduce your friends?"

"That's Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks," Destiny said, waving towards each woman. "Dromeda isn't a blood traitor, she married a wizard from two pureblood squibs. Which makes Tonks a pureblood also."

"Any other friends you've recruited to our side?" Alecto asked amusedly.

"As a matter of fact, I have a high placed Order member and newly hatched basilisk," Destiny said, pulling Ria from her cloak pocket. "Unlike your basilisk, dad, you can look into her eyes."

"What's her name?" Tom asked, staring at the small snake in awe.

"Ria," she answered, placing her snake on her lap. Looking up with a mischievous sparkle, she asked, "So, where's my presents?"

Smiling Tom said, "Draco can lead you to them. Try not to make too big of a mess."

"Of course, dad," Destiny said seriously, her eyes twinkling. Looking at her cousin she said, "Drake, lets go. Eli, you can come also if Bella says its okay."

"I think I might want to go also," Bella said, picking Elizabeth up to follow the teens.

Destiny was bouncing excitedly as they headed down to the dungeons. Following Draco in, she looked in the different cells at the prisoners. Stopping short in front of one holding a man, Destiny stared at him as memories flooded her mind. This man was supposed to have loved and protected her, but he had abused her instead. John Granger, her adoptive father. Pointing at him she ordered, "I want him first."

Watching Draco drag John Granger out, Destiny pulled her wand out, clenching it tightly, making red sparks erupt from the end. When he was chained up Destiny moved closer and stopped in front of him. Drawing her fist back she punched him hard across the jaw, hearing a satisfying crack.

John Granger looked up, defiantly staring Destiny in the eye. Looking into his brown eyes, Destiny saw recognition flash in his brown depths. His voice hoarse John Granger asked, "That make you feel better, 'Mione? To hit your father who loved you and took care of you?"

Slamming her fist into his stomach, Destiny hissed, "You have NEVER been a father to me. You've abused me ever since I can remember. And my name is Destiny." Turning, she walked away a few steps before spinning and silently casting a Dark spell she'd learned a few years ago, making a dark purple light surround a screaming John. Keeping the spell on him for a full minute, Destiny released it. When John's screams quieted she said offhandedly, "That spell makes you feel every excruciating pain I've ever gone through. But what you must experienced was only about a fourth of that pain."

"Dumbledore knew about the abuse," John admitted raspily, tremors racking his body. "He said he wanted you repressed so he could control you when you went to school."

"Crucio!" Destiny yelled angrily, her anger amplifying the curse. "That damn manipulative bastard better be praying I have orders or I swear I would kill him." Ending the curse, Destiny glared at the nearly catatonic John. "Damn no good, filthy muggle. Avada Kadavra!"

"Princess, are you okay?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"I'm fucking pissed," Destiny hissed angrily., her wand sparking red and black.

Watching her best friend closely, Elizabeth whispered to Bella, "I'll get Drake to come upstairs with me while you stay with her. If nothing can calm her, you might have to do something to distract her so her power calms." Slipping to the ground she ran over to Draco and pulled him with her out of the dungeons, leaving a stunned Bella rooted to the spot.

Destiny paced angrily, occasionally flicking her wand and destroying stuff. Bella watched her closely, carefully making her way closer. Remembering her niece's words, when Destiny turned again Bella grabbed her and crushed their lips together. Using Destiny's shocked pause Bella forced her tongue into the teens mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for not updating for a while, I had a few problems with my computer but now that it's fixed, I should be able to update regularly..Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again, I'm sorry for the wait...R&R!

* * *

WARNING: This chapter contains explicit love scenes between two women, so if you have a problem with it don't read it. If there is something you don't like about it, leave a review and I'll reply to any concerns. You've been warned!

DMRDMRDMRDMRDMRDMR

Destiny froze in shock when she felt lips crash against her own. Feeling a tongue enter her mouth she snapped out of her daze and moaned softly. Burying her hands in Bella's thick curls, Destiny pulled her closer, wrapping her tongue around Bella's. Pulling back when she felt her lungs burning from lack of air, Destiny buried her face in Bella's neck, panting. After a few minutes she started chuckling.

"What's funny?" Bella asked as her breathing evened out.

"Never been kissed to be calmed down before," Destiny mumbled against the Death Eater's neck. Feeling Bella's soft inhale, she flicked her tongue out to lick over the soft flesh.

Grabbing Destiny's hair tightly, Bella pulled her back, away from her neck. "I hope you enjoyed that because it won't happen again. You're the Dark Princess and I'm married." Letting go of Destiny, Bella stalked from the room.

Smirking, Destiny slowly followed Bella back up to the lounge. Stopping beside the Death Eater in the doorway she whispered against Bella's ear, "You may be married, Bella, but you hate him. And whether you want or not, you'll be mine." Walking past the frozen Death Eater, Destiny sat down beside her mum.

"Did you have fun in the dungeons?" Alecto asked, running her hand through her daughter's hair.

"It was satisfying to get revenge," Destiny said absently. "One of the muggles down there was one of the ones that raised me. Before I killed him he said that Dumbledore knowingly placed me in an abusive home. That he wanted someone easily manipulated."

"That's why you did that first spell," Bella murmured quietly, unaware she had spoken out loud.

"Yes," Destiny said softly. "I wanted him to suffer all the pain he inflicted on me. And like I said down there, what I inflicted upon him was only a fourth of my true pain."

"But he was nearly unconscious from the pain," Draco said incredulously.

"True but you have to remember the spell uses all of the pain I've endured in my life." Destiny explained. Turning to her father she asked, "What are you going to do regarding your horocruxes? It's only a matter of time before the Order find out where they're located."

"We decided to make a few more and hide them where no one else knows," Tom said, sighing. "Are you sure Dumbledore and Potter don't know where they are?"

"Quite sure," Destiny said. "If they did, we would more than likely be searching for them already. Though I think Dumbledore is close to finding the cup. He's already figured you had Bella hide one of them since she's your best Death Eater, not counting mum."

"I highly doubt Bella is the best Death Eater, Princess," Rodolphus said condescendingly. "Sure, she is good but not the best."

"You doubt your _wife's_ ability and skill as a Death Eater, Lestrange?" Destiny asked with an edge.

"Of course not, I'm merely stating that while she is exceptionally good, she's not the best," Rodolphus sneered, almost disrespectfully.

"If I say she is the best, Lestrange, then you do not question it." Destiny warned lowly. "I don't judge on how much pain is inflicted but on innate knowledge and skill. The ability to think in difficult situations and improvise. Your arrogance will get you killed one day."

Opening his mouth to retort, Rodolphus snapped it shut with a warning look from his Lord. "Forgive me, Princess, I meant no disrespect."

Destiny merely nodded, her eyes locked on Bella's. Using Legilimency she sent, _'He is undeserving to have you as a wife.'_

'_Our marriage was arranged,' _Bella said in response. _'I don't love him, never have. And I know he just lusts after me, wanting to control me.'_

'_Why stay married then? Why not divorce?' _Destiny inquired curiously.

'_Because I cannot divorce him,'_ Bella said simply.

'_If you really wanted it, you could,' _Destiny said strongly. _'Like I said earlier, you will be mine, whether you're married or not.'_

'_You are my Lord's heir, nothing more to me,' _Bella growled mentally before pushing Destiny out of her mind.

"You may think so, Bella, but soon enough you'll find differently," Destiny said aloud, confusing the others.

"No, I won't, Princess. I will not think otherwise," Bella said, standing and striding out of the room, ignoring Rodolphus' calls.

Standing, Destiny said, "Excuse me a moment, I need to speak with Bella." Starting towards the door, she saw Rodolphus stand as well. "Sit down and stay. This has nothing to do with you." As he clenched his jaw and sat, Destiny walked out of the room to find Bella. Finding the Death Eater on the back patio, she joined her by the railing. Glancing at Bella she asked, "Why do you deny what is inevitable?"

"Because it is easier than facing the truth," Bella replied without thinking. "I cannot divorce Rodolphus, no matter what I feel. My father made it so that only death would allow one of us to be free of the marriage."

"I don't rightly care, I want you and I know you want me," Destiny said firmly. Turning she turned Bella towards her and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Slipping her tongue inside the Death Eater's mouth, Destiny tangled their tongues together, drawing a loud moan from Bella.

Pulling back after a few long minutes Bella rested her forehead against Destiny's, panting. "If we do this, it has to be real. I don't do flings or casual sex. And kept hidden from my husband."

"I know, and it is real," Destiny murmured happily. "I'm sure we can work around Lestrange. After all, you'll be training me soon enough."

Nodding Bella straightened, her face becoming impassive. "Lets go back inside, Princess, the others are waiting."

Walking beside the Death Eater, Destiny playfully bumped their shoulders as they re-entered the room. Taking a seat next to Draco, Destiny jumped when Nyx's voice echoed in her mind.

'_Dumbledore is planning to have an Order member stop by the Granger's house to make sure you are there,' _Nyx said urgently. _'You have maybe two minutes to get there.'_

"Shit!" Destiny cursed, earning confused looks. "Dumbledore is sending an Order member to check on me, I've got to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." Standing, Destiny replaced her glamour, seeing shock cross Bella's face just before she disaparated.

Landing in her old room, Hermione walked downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Seeing Jean in the living room she muttered, "Stupid Order member checking on me. Act like you care." Opening the door, she came face to face with Severus Snape. She stepped to the side. "Professor, please come in."

Snape glared at Hermione as he entered. "Miss Granger."

Motioning for him to sit Hermione asked in a bored voice, "What does he want, Professor?"

Hiding his shock at her tone Snape retorted, "What makes you think Dumbledore sent me, Granger?"

"One, you dislike me greatly. And, you have no other reason to visit except to do that old man's bidding," Hermione said tartly. "So what does he want?"

"He wants to know why you befriended Elizabeth Black and Pansy Parkinson." Snape admitted bluntly. "As you are a Gryffindor and they're Slytherins."

"It's where she belongs," Jean muttered aloud without thinking.

Snapping her head around, Hermione growled dangerously, "Watch what you say, _mother dearest_, or keep quiet." Turning to Snape she said, "He's the one that's always rambling about 'house unity.'"

"He doesn't want you associating with the Slytherins," Snape sneered, obviously disagreeing. "Personally, I think it's because both Black and Parkinson have close ties to the Dark Lord."

"You are partially right, Professor," Hermione said obliquely. Looking at her professor curiously she asked, "Did you know Voldemort had an heir?"

"How did you know about that?" Snape asked in shock. "After Dumbledore killed the child, he covered everything up."

"Having Death Eater kids for friends allows me certain information," Hermione said vaguely. "I'm assuming from your tone, you didn't agree with his plan?"

"No, I didn't," Snape said, forgetting he was talking to the know-it-all Gryffindor. "I was ready to return to the Dark side fully when the war changed. more muggles were dying and everything was too hectic to make a decision. And then the Dark Lord fell and I had no decision to make."

"Why did you turn to Dumbledore in the first place? Why betray Voldemort?" Hermione asked curiously as Jean slipped from the room.

"I didn't fully understand His ways, I was doubtful," Snape admitted softly. "When the Dark Princess was kidnapped, I saw how devastated the Dark Lord was. I realized then my mistake of doubting him."

"Why not return to him now? Be honest about what you've done?" Hermione asked softly, mentally whooping in excitement.

"I don't think he would spare my life," Snape uttered honestly. Snapping out of his daze, he stiffened when he realized what he had just admitted and to who.

Seeing Snape's stiff posture, Hermione said, "No worries, Professor. Your secret is safe with me. Though I would like to take you somewhere." Without waiting for a response, Hermione gabbed Snape and aparated them to Riddle Manor.

Snape looked around in shock at the gathered group. Around him were the Dark Lord, Dark Lady, and the main Inner Circle. Looking back at Hermione he stuttered, "How…why are we here?"

"I figured you could admit the truth and ask for forgiveness," Hermione said, sitting beside her father. "Let me introduce everyone, Professor. Tom Riddle; my father, Alecto Carrow; my mother, Amryc Carrow; my uncle, Lucius Malfoy; my uncle, Narcissa Malfoy; my aunt, Draco Malfoy, my cousin, Elizabeth Black, Bellatrix Black - sorry _Lestrange_ and lastly Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe this," Snape mumbled quietly, staring at Hermione in shock.

"Well, neither could I when I first found out," the teen said as she took her glamour off. Turning to her father she said, "When he tells you the truth, go easy on him, please. He was confused and regrets what he did."

"Okay, honey," Tom sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse his daughter. "Do you want to start training with Bella or wait?"

Smirking Destiny said, "Might as well get an early start."

Rolling her eyes, Bella stood and motioned for Destiny to follow. "lets go down to the training room. We'll train until dinner is ready."

Following her Death Eater, Destiny walked close to Bella, their hands brushing now and then. "With you training me, how long do you think it will take?"

"It all depends on how well you pick everything up," Bella said honestly. "It could take a few weeks, months or years."

"I guess we'll see," Destiny said softly as the door closed and Bella started her training.

Hours later Destiny lay pinned to the ground, Bella straddling her waist. Panting heavily she struggled uselessly to flip the older witch off of her.

"You give?" Bella panted teasingly, pressing Destiny more firmly into the mat.

Feeling Bella press against her Destiny felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her body. Sliding her arms out more, she quickly rolled them, reversing their position. Leaning down she caught Bella's lips in a deep kiss, rocking her hips against the Death Eater's, moaning softly.

Moving her hands down Destiny's body, Bella gripped her hips tightly, roughly pulling her against her. Breaking the kiss and rolling them over she trailed her lips down Destiny's neck, sucking hard on the soft skin, leaving her mark. Sliding her hand down the teen's body she slipped her hand inside Destiny's training shorts, groaning when she encountered Destiny's aroused flesh.

Arching her back as Bella's fingers stroked along her wet cleft Destiny dug her nails into the warm flesh of Bella's back. Feeling her lover's teasing strokes she whimpered, "Please, Bella, don't tease."

Complying with her younger lover's wishes, Bella roughly thrust two fingers deep inside Destiny. Finding her sweet spot, Bella stroked over it, driving Destiny closer to orgasm. Knowing her love was close, Bella leaned down and sank her teeth deeply into Destiny's shoulder, throwing her over the edge.

Destiny groaned loudly before arching her back harshly as her orgasm swept through her, making her scream out her release. Rolling onto her back, Bella pulled her lover on top of her, holding her close as she came down from her high. Rubbing her back soothingly Bella lightly kissed her love's forehead. Their comfortable silence was interrupted a few minutes later by a soft 'pop.'

"Mistress Princess, Master tolds Miksy to tells youse that dinners is ready," a small house-elf announced softly.

"Thank you, Miksy, tell him we'll be up in a few minutes," Destiny said sincerely. "And just address me as Princess."

"Yes, Princess," Miksy said, smiling as she disappeared.

"Come on, love," Destiny said as she stood, pulling Bella up as well. Wordlessly she fixed their appearances and transfigured their clothes to shirts and trousers. "You'll have to deal with wearing trousers."

Glancing up from her pants Bella just rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Princess. Don't want to make your father suspicious."

Quickly they made their way out of the training room and up to the dining room. Destiny stopped Bella just outside the door, kissing her passionately before entering the room. Sitting between her mom and Elizabeth, Destiny smirked at Bella when she entered the room, her face flushed slightly.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Cissa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Cissa," Bella reassured quickly. "We were sparring so I could test Destiny's skill."

"Is she doing well?" Alecto asked curiously.

"Very," Bella admitted, smiling coyly. "She learns things just from watching another perform.

"She is right here and doesn't like to be discussed," Destiny interrupted mock angrily. "What are we doing for the holiday?"

"We were thinking about having a meeting to introduce you to everyone," Tom said softly. "Only the people in this room will know what you look like. When others are here, you'll wear a half mask, making only the bottom half of your face and eyes visible."

Nodding, Destiny said, "That makes sense, I don't want any other Death Eaters knowing what I look like. Oh, dad, I also have another Order member loyal to me. I meant to tell you a while back but forgot."

"Who is it?" Tom asked in amusement.

"We talked about her a few months back," Destiny said vaguely, pointedly glancing at Snape, Rodolphus and the Tonks'.

"You like converting people, don't you?" Alecto asked humorously.

"Only those close to Dumbledore," Destiny admitted, grinning. As she went to brush her hair back from her neck, Destiny felt Ria slither up her body quickly, wrapping around her neck.

"_Mistress, you have a hickey on your neck. If the others see, they'll know about you and Mistress Bella,_" Ria hissed quietly in Destiny's ear.

Blushing, Destiny narrowed her eyes at Bella. Stroking Ria's head lovingly she hissed, "_Thank you, Ria._"

The two week break passed quickly with Snape and the Tonks' as frequent visitors. On the last night of the break, the Death Eater meeting was to be held. Having finished most of her defense training, Destiny was excited about the meeting. The only downside was her time with her lover and family was diminishing and soon, she'd be with Potter and Weasley on Dumbledore's mission. That meant that soon, someone would try to kill her.

Laying on the training room mats, Destiny gazed up at Bella as the woman straddled her, both of them naked. Clasping both of Bella's hands, Destiny rolled them over, slipping one leg over her lover's, pressing their sexes together tightly. Moaning softly as their clits pressed together, Destiny slowly rolled her hips into Bella.

Groaning loudly as they ground against each other, Bella pulled Destiny down, kissing her roughly. Feeling her orgasm build quickly, she pulled back and whimpered, "So...close, baby."

Pressing harder into her lover, Destiny rocked faster against Bella, her own orgasm rolling through her body. Nipping sharply on Bella's bottom lip, Destiny tasted blood. "Come for me, _my Queen_."

Bella arched her back violently, crashing their lips together and biting Destiny's tongue roughly to keep quiet as she climaxed hard after hearing her love hiss, feeling Destiny's answering orgasm flow over her. Collapsing back on the mats Bella gazed up at her lover as they tried to calm their breathing.

A soft 'pop' announced the arrival of a house-elf. Miksy kept her eyes down as she addressed Destiny. "Princess, Master wants youse to gets ready for tonight's meeting. And Miss Bella to meets him in his chambers."

"Okay, thanks Miksy," Destiny said, rolling off of Bella. "And Miksy, don't tell my father about how you found us."

"Yes Princess," Miksy bowed before disappearing with another soft 'pop'.


	7. Chapter 7

"For the first time in a while, I really don't want to meet with Tom," Bella sighed as she stood and wandlessly dressed them. Looking at her lover curiously she questioned, "Earlier, what did you say in parseltongue?"

"I called you 'My Queen,'" Destiny said just before aparating up to her room, leaving a stunned Bella gaping at where she'd been standing.

Stopping outside the large black doors, Bella occluded her mind of her and Destiny's lovemaking. Entering the room, she saw her Lord and Lady waiting for her. Bowing her head respectfully she murmured, "My Lord, my Lady."

"This isn't formal, Bella," Tom said softly. "We wanted to ask you to take on a task of sorts."

"What kind of task?" Bella asked curiously.

"We want you to shadow Destiny while she's at Hogwarts. I don't trust that old coot around my daughter," Alecto said softly.

"How would I be able to do that? Hogwarts' wards will alert Dumbledore to my presence," Bella asked confused.

"Hogwarts chooses who she allows Dumbledore to know is on her grounds," Tom admitted. "There is a room within Hogwarts that was added for me. If Hogwarts agrees, she'll make it so you can come and go without Dumbledore knowing and let you stay there."

Clamping down on her excitement at being with Destiny, Bella asked, "What about Rodolphus?"

"I figured you'd be happy to be away from that git," Alecto teased lightly. "Anyway, he was sent on a two month mission last night."

Nodding Bella asked, "Does Destiny know I'll be there with her?"

"Not yet but before she leaves, we'll tell her," Tom said. "You'll leave with her when she leaves."

Dressed in black silk trousers and a silver and green silk tunic, Destiny donned her mask and black and silver cloak. Wand strapped to her forearm she made her way slowly down to the Death Eater meeting. Reaching the door she hissed, "Open."

Heads turned as the entrance doors opened slowly, revealing a lone figure wearing a half-mask. The Death Eaters stood rooted to the spot as the stranger walked silently to stand before their Lord.

Destiny stood for a moment, eyes locked on her father's. Seeing the love and amusement in his red gaze, she smirked slightly before dropping to one knee. Tom, in his Voldemort guise, rose and stepped next to his daughter. Placing a hand on her shoulder he spoke to the Death Eaters.

"Before you tonight, I announce the founding of my heir. Tonight, you will recognize her as such and obey her every command," Voldemort said coldly. "Rise, my daughter, and face your followers."

Destiny stood slowly, turning to face the stunned Death Eaters. Immediately Lucius, Snape, Narcissa, Draco, Pansy, and Bella all bowed respectfully to her, the other Death Eaters slowly bowed down also. Turning to her father she hissed quietly, "If I were to find a suitor, would they stand beside me like mother does you?"

"Yes, they would. I didn't know you had found one worthy yet," Voldemort hissed back quietly.

"It's not a man I want, father. I love a witch," Destiny said quietly, bowing her head.

Cupping her cheek, Voldemort raised Destiny's head. "I Only care whether or not you are happy, my daughter. True, I will worry for your safety with your chosen, but I know you can take care of yourself. Who is your chosen?"

"For now, I can't say, father," Destiny apologized. "My chosen is currently married and can't get out of the marriage."

"Okay, Destiny,"Voldemort said quietly before turning back to the Death Eaters.

As the meeting continues, Destiny moved to stand beside her mom and Bella, watching her father deal with various issues. Near the end of the meeting, one of the Death Eaters spoke up.

"How do we know your heir is worthy of her title?" he shouted from the back.

"You dare to question my heir's power and birthright?" Voldemort hissed coldly, angrily.

"It's okay, father," Destiny said silkily. "I'm willing to prove me worth so they will know to never doubt me in the future. Step forward, Death Eater, and I'll show you my power."

From the back, a masked Death Eater stepped forward, wand raised. Smirking at the man, Destiny pulled her own wand out. "Begin."

"Crucio!" the Death Eater shouted immediately.

Easily sidestepping the curse, Destiny silently pointed her wand at the Death Eater. Wordlessly, a beam of dark purple shot towards him, surrounding him. Instantly, he was on the ground, screaming as immense pain swept through him repeatedly. Keeping the curse on him for two full minutes, Destiny simply waved ha hand towards the writhing Death Eater, ending the curse. Briefly, her eyes locked on Bella's, seeing the love and lust in her dark gaze before turning to the remaining Death Eaters.

"Never doubt my power or I will kill you," she said dangerously.

"Dismissed," Voldemort said coldly, glaring at his followers. As soon as all were gone, he dropped his glamour. "Destiny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Destiny said giddily. "That was very exciting."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, honey," Alecto said smiling. "Come on now, you need to go to bed."

Nodding Destiny started up the stairs to her room, never noticing the form in the shadows following her. Stepping inside her room, Destiny found herself slammed roughly against the door face first, closing it. Hands gripped her body, possessively cupping her breasts and squeezing hard.

"I love to watch when you unleash your anger and power on people," a husky voice rasped in her ear. "The feel of your power building, rolling over me in waves, turns me on so much, I just want to fuck you."

Destiny groaned loudly at the whispered words, the hands on her breasts trailing down her silk covered torso. With a whispered spell, Destiny was naked, her rigid nipples scraping roughly against the wood of her door. One hand traveled down to cup her mound, two fingers traversing her wet cleft slowly. She gasped as those fingers teased over her clit.

"Do you want me, Princess? Do you want my fingers inside you, caressing your g-spot, fucking you?" the raspy voice asked hotly. Without waiting for a reply, three fingers abruptly slammed into Destiny from behind.

Crying out as she was filled, Destiny thrust back against the hand giving her pleasure. "Ohh…please, I need more."

A fourth finger slipped inside Destiny, stretching her deliciously. As soon as her inner walls loosened, Destiny felt the fingers pull out to the tips, making her moan in protest, before she felt a fist pressed inside her, filling her completely.

"Do you like that, Princess? Having my fist pumping in and out of you, filling you?" Bella whispered against Destiny's ear, trailing her tongue down her lover's neck. Feeling her lover starting to clench continuously around her fist, Bella rasped, "I claim you, Destiny Riddle, bonding us for all eternity. When you hurt, I will hurt. When you are happy, I will be happy. Everything you are, I love and cherish, no one will ever come between us."

Destiny's back arched harshly as she felt the pleasure build to an almost unbearable level. Feeling the intense love and adoration coming from Bella, Destiny accepted Bella's claiming, feeling an orgasm so powerful she passed out wash over her, leaving her limply leaning against her lover's body.

Bella smiled softly at her love as she gently carried her to her bed. Shedding her clothes, Bella joined Destiny in the huge bed, pulling her lover into her arms, falling asleep quickly.

Destiny jerked awake when she heard a knocking sound on her door. Standing, she wrapped the sheet around herself and walked to the door. Making sure Bella was covered decently, Destiny opened the door, revealing her mom and dad.

"Mum, dad, what do you need?" she asked, placing her body between her parents and the bed.

"It's time for you to leave back to Hogwarts, love," Alecto said softly, taking in her daughter's appearance. "Long night?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't know," Destiny smirked before straightening slightly. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

"Who's your companion?" Tom asked curiously.

"I told you before dad, we're waiting for stuff to work out before we let others know," Destiny said softly, glancing back at her lover.

"Okay, honey," Tom relented, smiling softly. "When you're ready to leave, just aparate to Kings Cross with Lucius, Draco and Elizabeth."

Nodding, Destiny closed her door and went to her dresser, pulling out a pair of tight black jeans and a Slytherin green tank top. Perching next to her lover on the bed she leaned over and softly kissed her, rousing her from sleep.

"Mmm," Bella moaned softly, lazily blinking her eyes open. Feeling the love coming from Destiny, Bella murmured, "You accepted my gift of claiming."

"Anything you ever offer, I'll accept, love," Destiny said softly, smiling indulgently at her love.

Taking in Destiny's attire Bella asked, "Time to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I leave in about five minutes," Destiny said, sadly gazing at her lover.

"Don't be sad, love," Bella said softly, cupping Destiny's cheek. "Your parents are sending me to Hogwarts with you, to watch over you."

Squealing excitedly, Destiny caught her lover's lips in a passionate kiss, eagerly entwining their tongues together. Pulling back, breathless, a few moments later, Destiny waved her hand towards Bella, transfiguring her blanket into a green and black dress with a corset top. Pulling Bella up, Destiny quickly packed her clothes and wrapped Ria around her arm.

Walking out together, they headed down to the lounge but stopped before entering. Turning to her lover Destiny asked, "Do you want to go in first or me or together? If it's together, mum and dad will more than likely know it was you in my bed earlier."

"I don't care if they know, Des," Bella said honestly. "I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Smiling Destiny looped their arms and dragged Bella with her into the room. Ignoring her parents' raised eyebrows she asked, "When do we leave?"

"Right now, we were just waiting for you two," Lucius said, standing along with Narcissa, Draco and Elizabeth. Turning he hugged Narcissa and grabbed Draco's arm after he hugged his mum. "I will aparate with Draco and Eli while you aparate yourself. Bella will aparate directly to Hogwarts."

Nodding Destiny quickly informed Nyx and got the room description. Facing her lover she grabbed both her hands. "I need you to let me in completely, no barriers. This is going to be a little painful."

Bella stared into Destiny's red and silver eyes, opening her mind completely to her love. Clenching her jaw at the pain of Destiny easing into her mind, Bella kept her eyes on her lover's. Suddenly, the pain lessened and her lover's soft voice sounded in her mind.

'_Relax, baby, it's almost over. The pain you feel is Hogwarts bonding with you_,' Destiny cooed softly, mentally caressing Bella's mind, soothing the pain.

Feeling the pain dissipate slowly, Bella mentally reached out top her lover. '_Des, can you hear me?_'

'_Yes, love, I can hear you. Hogwarts connected the three of us together, so we can talk mentally_.' Destiny said softly. '_She will let you in her grounds and tell you of people's whereabouts when you ask._' Pulling out of Bella's mind, Destiny breathed in deeply, watching as Bella's eyes became focused again.

"Are you two ready? We need to leave before you miss the train," Lucius asked as he watched Bella and Destiny.

"Yeah, lets go," Destiny said, tearing her gaze from her lover's to glance at Lucius. Looking back at Bella she said, "Nyx will help you land in my dad's old room."

Simply nodding, Bella closed her eyes and disaparated with a soft pop.

Destiny watched as Lucius disaparated with Draco and Elizabeth before following them with a silent pop after replacing her glamour. Landing in a dark corner she looked around at the gathered students before focusing on her companions.

"You guys go ahead before me, I'll follow in a few minutes," she said quietly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Eyeing his cousin wearily, Draco warned, "Don't do anything to attract attention, Mia."

Looking at Draco innocently, Hermione said sweetly, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Dray."

Shaking his head at his cousin, Draco turned and quickly made his way onto the train to find an empty compartment. Hermione waited until he boarded before stepping out of the shadows. Forcing down her disgust when she saw the Weasleys, Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face, making her way towards the family of redheads.

"Hey Ron, Ginny, how was your holiday?" she asked with forced cheerfulness.

"It was great, 'Mione," Ron said excitedly, his eyes glazing over as he stared at his best friend.

Inwardly sneering Hermione said, "That's great, Ron. What did you do?"

"Dumbledore came by and told us that he's allowing you, me, and Harry to attend Order meetings," Ron exclaimed. "We're too young to be inducted fully but we can sit in on meetings."

Smiling genuinely, Hermione said softly, "That is good news, Ron. When is the next meeting?"

"Actually, Dumbledore wants to meet with you when we get back," Ginny cut in, sounding confused. "Didn't say what about though."

"Probably just Head duties," Hermione said, shrugging as they got on the train. "I've got patrol duty so I probably won't see you until we're at school."

"Okay, 'Mione, we'll see you later," Ron said, somewhat sadly.

Once outside the compartment Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. It was going to take a while to stand being in the same space with the blood traitors. Heading towards the back carriages, she quickly found Draco, Elizabeth and Pansy. "Hey guys."

"Hey Mia," the Slytherin group greeted as Hermione sat next to Elizabeth, who immediately crawled onto her lap and snuggled closer.

Shaking his head in surprise Draco asked, "Why does she crawl in your lap when she doesn't anyone else?"

"She crawls in Bella's lap," Hermione pointed out defensively.

"Okay, then only yours and Aunt Bella's?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes.

From where her head was buried in the crook of Hermione's neck, Elizabeth said, "Because Aunt Bella smells like my mom and Mia smells like Aunt Bella."

"And why does Mia smell like Bella?" Pansy asked smirking.

"Because we spent a lot of time together while she was training me," Hermione answered coolly, resister the urge to blush. Wanting the subject dropped, she began singing softly to Elizabeth, lulling her to sleep.

**Robbie Robertson - Shine Your Light**

_"The cry of the city_  
_like a siren's song_  
_Wailing over the rooftops_  
_the whole night long_  
_Saw a shooting star_  
_like a diamond in the sky_  
_Must be someone's soul_  
_passing by"_

Hermione closed her eyes as she let her husky voice fill the compartment. She didn't notice when the compartment door slid open and Slytherins started filing in to listen.

_"These are the streets_  
_where we used to run, where your pop is from_  
_These are the days_  
_where you become what you become_  
_These are the streets_  
_where the story's told_  
_The truth unfoldsand darkness settles in ohh oh"_

Hermione's voice raised as she lost herself in her favorite song, leaving her audience in stunned awe.

_"Shine your light, down on me_  
_lift me up, so I can see...mm.._  
_Shine your light, when you're gone_  
_give me the strength, to carry on, carry on"_

_"Don't wanna be a hero_  
_just an everyday man_  
_Trying to do the job_  
_the very best you can_  
_But now it's like living on_  
_borrowed time, out on the rim_  
_over the line"_

_"Always tempting Fate_  
_like a game of chance_  
_Never wanna stick around_  
_'til the very last dance_  
_Sometimes I stumble_  
_and take a hard fall_  
_Lose hold your gripoff the wall"_

Draco and the rest of the Slytherins and a few other houses that had shown up all watched mesmerized as Hermione continued to sing.

_"Shine your light, down on me_  
_lift me up, so I can see…mm_  
_Shine your light, when you're gone_  
_give me the strength, to carry on, carry on"_

_"I thought I saw him walking_  
_by the side of the road_  
_Maybe trying to find his way home_  
_He's here but not here_  
_He's gone but not gone_  
_Just hope he know if I get lost...oh"_

_"Shine your light, down on me_  
_lift me up, so I can see_  
_Shine your light, when you're gone_  
_give me the strength, to carry on, carry on.."_

Hermione jumped when she heard clapping, her eyes flying open to see the gathered students in and around the compartment. She blushed hotly under the praise. Draco laughed lightly when he saw the embarrassment displayed across his cousin's face.

"Okay everybody, the shows over," he called out over the applause. "Go back to your own business."

When they were alone again Pansy said, "I didn't know you could sing, Mia. That was amazing."

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled, resister the urge to hid her face in Elizabeth's long curls. "Oh, before I forget, I'll be late to the feast. Dumbledore wants to see me when we get there."

"Is Bella going to be with you?" Draco asked worriedly.

"How? I don't think Hogwarts can make a person invisible," Hermione asked, confused.

"She has this cloak that used to be her father's that's under the Fidelus Charm," Draco said. "Only those of Black blood or told by a Black about the cloak can see it."

"I'll have to get her to show me then," Hermione mused quietly. Feeling the train slowing down she gently shook Elizabeth's shoulder. "Eli, honey, we're at Hogwarts."

When the girl simply burrowed closer Hermione smiled indulgently and stood carefully. Settling her friend on her right hip, she made her way off the train, trying not to jostle the sleeping girl too much. Stepping onto the platform, Hermione noticed all the eyes that suddenly swung in her direction. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught Pansy and Draco's eyes, subtly nodding for them to play their parts.

"Oi, mudblood," Draco called out snidely. "What are your filthy hands doing on my cousin?"

"She's asleep, ferret, should I have left her on the train?" Hermione retorted hotly. "Besides, she's the one that crawled onto my lap."

"'Mione, is ferret-boy bothering you again?" Ron asked as he stepped up next to Hermione.

"You can't bother someone who is beneath you, Weasel," Pansy sneered. "As if us purebloods would even stoop so low."

"Lets go, guys," Ginny said, breaking the tension. "Only a few carriages left."

The ride up to the school was silent as Hermione ignored Ron's attempts at conversation, focusing instead on the girl still cuddled up to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ron nearly yelled her name.

"Shut up, Ronald," Hermione hissed angrily, gesturing towards Elizabeth. "What do you want?"

"She's just a snake," Ron snarled before asking, "I uh wanted to know if you would go out with me?"

Hermione felt Elizabeth tense in her arms when she remained silent for a few minutes. "If you had asked me a few years ago, I would have said yes, but I've grown up and only see you as a friend. Even then, it wouldn't have lasted long since I'm gay."

The carriage stopped and Hermione carefully got out before Ron could reply. Moving Elizabeth to her left hip she made her way up the steps of the castle. Stopping outside the Great Hall, Hermione set Elizabeth down. "I've got to go see Dumbledore, so go on ahead."

Hugging Hermione, Elizabeth kissed her friend's cheek and turned to walk into the Great Hall. Standing after Elizabeth left, Hermione started towards Dumbledore's office. '_Bella, meet me at the statue to Dumbledore's office. And bring your Fidelus cloak_.'

'_Okay love,_' Bella replied.

Trudging up the stairs to the Third Floor, Hermione started down the hall that lead to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Just as she reached it, Bella came around the other corner, holding a long, shabby cloak. Pulling her lover in for a quick kiss, Hermione explained, "Dumbledore wants to see me and Drake thought it's be a good idea for you to go with."

Nodding Bella held up the cloak. "This is the Fidelus cloak. It has been passed down from generation to generation to help hide members." Wrapping the cloak around her and pulling the hood up she asked, "Can you see me?"

"Yes, I can see you clearly," Hermione said before turning to the gargoyle. "Come on, lets see what he wants."

The gargoyle moved to the side when Bella and Hermione approached. Stepping onto the spiral staircase, they waited as it moved up and stopped outside the office door. Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked on the door, waiting.

"Come in!" Dumbledore's muffled voice called.

Opening the door and stepping inside, Hermione saw Minerva seated in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said cheerfully, his eyes twinkling. "Professor McGonnogal and myself would like to discuss a mission we wish you to go on with you."

"A mission? But what about the horocruxes and Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked, shocked and surprised.

"they will still go to find and destroy Tom's horocruxes, but we need more information on the Death Eaters," Dumbledore said solemnly. "The Order believes the best way to get that information is to send someone back to when they were still in school."

"So you came to me because I'm the only one with no ties to the school during that time period," Hermione concluded smartly. Locking eyes with Dumbledore she asked, "What do I have to do?"

"You will be placed in Slytherin with the name Hermione Mortimer, since that family hasn't shown up in England during that time. You'll need to befriend them, especially Bellatrix, as she is his most faithful follower," Dumbledore explained patiently. "We need the names of Death Eaters and the financial supporters."

"Exactly who will I encounter there?" Hermione asked with a worried voice.

"Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Damien Rosier, Alecto and Amryc Carrow," Minerva listed before Dumbledore could answer. "Also Severus Snape, myself, Headmaster Dumbledore, the Marauders and Lily Evans."

"Well thank Merlin there's no one dangerous," Hermione said sarcastically, drawing a snort from an invisible Bella and a rare smile from Minerva. "When do I leave? And how will I get there and back?"

"Unfortunately, you will need to leave as soon as possible, so you will leave tonight," Dumbledore said gravely. "As for getting there and back, the time-turner you used in your Third Year has been modified and set with a designated time to take you there and bring you back."

"How long will I be there?" Hermione asked warily.

"I'm afraid the whole year," Dumbledore said apologetically.

"Do I need to pack and what time do I leave?" Hermione asked.

"I have already arranged with my past self your belongings and you leave in one hour," Dumbledore said softly.

Standing Hermione said, "If that's all, I'd like to say goodbye to my friends, sir."

"Of course, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, rising as well. "I will send Professor McGonnogal to collect you when it's time to leave."

Nodding Hermione turned and quickly left the office with Bella and Minerva following after her. When she was far enough away from the gargoyle, Hermione whirled around. "Why the bloody Hell is he sending me back to that time period?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Minerva said. "He might be doing it to get information or to get you out of the way for a while."

"Why? We both know Potter depends on me to figure everything out," Hermione snapped, running her hand through her hair. "Otherwise, my father would have risen during First Year, Ginny would've died in Second, Black and Potter would have died in Third, he wouldn't have won the tournament in Fourth and he wouldn't of heard the prophecy in Fifth."

"There's nothing you can do about it so just suck it up, Destiny," Bella said, speaking for the first time.

Turning to her lover Hermione said, "Tell my father what's going on and tell him not to do anything until I get back."

"Yes, Princess," Bella said, turning on the spot and disaparating.

"Who are you talking to Hermione?" Minerva asked confused.

Turning back to her professor, Hermione said, "I was talking to Bella, she has this cloak that can only be seen by family members and people who are told."

Nodding sharply Minerva gestured for them to start walking again. Lets get talking to Potter and the Weasleys over with then we'll talk to Pansy and Draco."

Half an hour later, Hermione made her way to the Head dorms. She had been ready to curse Harry, Ron and Ginny when they had started in on her. Stupid blood traitors and filthy half-blood. Stopping in front of Salazar, Hermione said irritably, unaware of the gray tabby behind her. "Open up, Sal, I'm not in the mood for rules."

Swinging open without hesitation Salazar hissed, "What has you irritated so, Hermione?"

"Dumbledore, Potter and the Weasleys," Hermione growled as she entered the common room with Minerva behind her. Finding Pansy and Draco sitting on one of the sofas together she smirked, "Don't you two just look comfy together."

Jumping, Pansy glared at her friend. "Don't do that, Mia. And you just shut it, you know I have no interest in Draco like that."

"Ah yes, you have your eye on one of our esteemed professors," Hermione teased with a smirk, making Pansy blush deeply. "Lucky for you, we have more important matters to talk about. Namely, Dumbledore is sending me back in time."

Hermione stood in Dumbledore's office, her mind wondering as she waited for the Headmaster to finish talking. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a sharp jab to her ribs. Glaring at Minerva she asked, "What was that for?"

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" Minerva asked sharply, sternly glaring at her star pupil.

Blushing lightly, Hermione said, "I'm ready, Professors."

Looping the time-turner around Hermione's neck, Minerva hugged her quickly. "Do try to be careful, Des," she whispered quietly.

Pulling away from her mentor Hermione smiled, "I will, Professor." Suddenly the world started spinning fiercely around her, making Hermione shut her eyes tightly. Everything stilled as suddenly as it started, and Hermione impacted hard with the ground, landing hard on he ankle. "Bloody Hell, that hurts!"

"Excuse me, who are you?" a soft, feminine voice questioned from behind Hermione.

Whirling around wasn't the smartest thing to do, Hermione belatedly realized, as she fell to the ground. "Shit! That wasn't a good idea," she muttered to herself as she pulled her wand out. Pointing it at her ankle she mumbled a healing spell under her breath. Looking up at the girl before her, she was momentarily struck speechless when she saw it was Lily Evans, Harry Potter's mother.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before," Lily asked again, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"My name is Hermione Mortimer, I was supposed to meet Headmaster Dumbledore but lost my way," Hermione said politely. "Could you take me to his office, please?"

Relaxing, Lily nodded her head, "Of course, Miss Mortimer, if you'll follow me."

Hermione silently followed behind Lily, curious about what Harry Potter's mother was like. Soon they were standing in front of the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. Reaching out, Hermione skimmed her fingers over the statue before pulling back. Smirking, she said, "Lemon Drops."

The gargoyle moved aside to let the girls step onto the spiral staircase. When the statue blocked the entrance again, the stars slowly escalated.

"Predictable old man," Hermione mumbled under her breath. When they stopped in front of the office door, she opened it without knocking, shocking Lily.

"It's polite to knock first," Lily said softly.

"Maybe so, but he already knows we're here," Hermione retorted, her voice full of amusement. "I mean, how many times has Professor Dumbledore not known something?"

"You flatter me so with such kind words, Miss Mortimer," Dumbledore said from behind his desk. "But there are many things I don't know."

"'One can never know everything, if they did, there would be no mystery to intrigue us so,'" Hermione quoted back wisely as she took a seat.

"And which famous philosopher said that, Miss Mortimer?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Aristotle said that," Lily broke in, looking at Hermione curiously.

"Ah yes, Miss Evans I'd like you to meet Hermione Mortimer. She'll be finishing her last year with us and has been sorted into Slytherin. She is from a noble pureblood line of French descent. Miss Mortimer, meet this year's Head Girl, Lily Evans, Gryffindor Muggleborn."

Hermione shocked Lily when she extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans. I'm sure I'll see you in some of my classes."

After Lily left, Hermione turned to Dumbledore. "Will I be introduced at dinner?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "I must warn you to not let your guard down around those you are to befriend." As he finished there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened but Hermione didn't turn. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I'd like for you to show Hermione Mortimer to the Slytherin dorms. She is here to complete her last year as a Slytherin."

"Of course, Professor," Lucius Malfoy sneered with barely veiled disgust.

Hermione stood and turned towards the younger Lucius, following him out of the office, down the stairs and down into the dungeons. When they stopped outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Hermione caught sight of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. He was staring at her as if he knew who she was.

"Destiny, is that you?" he hissed in surprise.

Paling in surprise, Hermione could feel Lucius' burning gaze on her. Ignoring the question, she turned towards Lucius. "What's the password?"

Turning back to the wall Lucius said coldly, "Snake Pit."

Entering the common room, Hermione noted it was exactly the same as the last time she was inside it. Glancing at Lucius she asked, "Dorms to the right then?" When he nodded, she headed in that direction, ignoring the curious stares she was getting. Stepping into the dorm room, she stopped short when she saw she wasn't alone. In front of her were the Black sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix asked rudely.

"Hermione Mortimer, new transfer," Hermione said, revealing as little as possible. "Would I be wrong in assuming you're Bellatrix and Narcissa Black?"

"You assume correctly," Bella said, amusement coloring her voice.

Hermione's hear ached as she listened to the familiar voice, desperately missing her lover's presence. Glancing around the room she saw a trunk with her name on it. Waling over to it she opened it and pulled out some of her muggle clothing.

"Why do you have muggle clothing? Are you one of those filthy mudbloods?" Narcissa sneered from behind Hermione.

Turning to the Black sisters Hermione said softly, "No, Narcissa, I'm no mudblood. But I can appreciate some of the finer things muggles have made." With that, Hermione stalked out of the room and out of the common room. Making her way out of the dungeons, she rounded a corner and ran into a warm, soft body. Reacting instinctively she reached out to stop the other person from falling. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's alright, I wasn't either," a voice she recognized as Lily's said.

Releasing the Gryffindor and stepping back, Hermione asked, "Are you okay, Lily?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. And yourself?" Lily asked, inwardly confused by the Slytherin's behavior.

"I'm alright," Hermione said before looking at Lily curiously. "Why are you in the dungeons? I'm pretty sure another snake would give you Hell if they caught you."

"I need to pick up something for Professor McGonnogal from Slughorn," Lily said as she started in that direction again with Hermione following. "Speaking of snakes, why are you nice to me? I'm just a mudblood."

Pulling the redhead to a stop, Hermione said firmly, "Don't say that bout yourself, Lily. While you come from muggle blood, you're extremely powerful and far surpass most purebloods. Honestly, it is unfortunate that you aren't pureblood."

As they started walking again, Lily felt a blush color her cheeks at the Slytherin's words. They were silent as they picked up what Lily was there for and walked back up towards the Gryffindor's Head of House's office. Stepping inside the classroom, they saw a gray tabby lounging lazily on the desk.

"Wonder where Professor McGonnogal went," Lily muttered quietly, looking around the room.

Hermione merely smirked as she moved to sit on the desk in front of the tabby cat who was watching her. Gazing into the cat's emerald gaze she said softly, "Evening, Professor McGonnogal."

Lily watched in shock as the tabby jumped off the desk and morphed into Professor Minerva McGonnogal. "Professor, how did you do that?"

"She's an Animagus," Hermione said before Minerva could answer. "It allows one to change into an animal. More specifically, their inner animal. A person's inner animal reflects their personality."

"That is correct, Miss…?" Minerva said, staring at Hermione in surprise. Very few knew that last part about Animagi.


	8. Chapter 8

I understand some of ya'll don't like Time Travel or you just don't like it for this story, but some important things come to pass by Destiny going back in time. I'm not going to draw out her time in the past, just skip through it while explaining some key info. Just know that Destiny does have a reason for going to the past and I'll even give you a little teaser by saying she'll bring two things to the present with her...Hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait..R&R

* * *

"Mortimer, Hermione Mortimer," Hermione said, extending her hand towards the professor. "I'm finishing my last year here as a Slytherin."

Grasping the offered hand, Minerva said, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Mortimer. I am Professor Minerva McGonnogal, I teach Transfiguration."

"How old do you have to be to become an Animagi?" Lily asked as the two women released hands.

"Legally, seventeen and you have to register with the Ministry." Minerva said sternly. Catching the tiny smirk on Hermione's lips she questioned, "I take it you are not registered?"

"No, I'm not," Hermione said, smiling innocently.

"What is you animal?" Lily asked, curious and excited. "And when did you become one?"

Hermione blushed lightly as she said, "I successfully changed when I was 14 but had studied the theory since I was 13. And my animal is -" Hermione mumbled the rest under her breath, forgetting Minerva's enhanced hearing.

"You're a jaguar?" Minerva asked in shock.

Nodding Hermione said, "When I first started out, I practiced by myself until my mentor caught me. After that she helped me, training me each following night. I think because I looked up to her so much, it rubbed off on my animal form. I'm almost the same color as her animal form."

The three women started at a knock on the door. Clearing her throat, Minerva called, "Come in."

The door opened and Narcissa Black stepped into the classroom. She eyed Hermione curiously before sneering at Lily. Turning to Minerva she asked, "Is the 'Usefulness of Animagi' essay due tomorrow or the next, Professor McGonnogal?"

"They day after tomorrow, Miss Black," Minerva said. "But if you are finished, you may turn it in tomorrow if you wish."

Nodding, Narcissa turned to leave. "Thanks Professor. Mortimer, mud-."

"Don't finish that, Black," Hermione warned with a growl, unexpectedly protective of Lily.

Hearing the underlying threat in the new Slytherin's voice, Narcissa dropped the subject and quickly left.

"For just showing up today, you just did something only Bellatrix has been able to do," Lily said, watching Hermione with shocked eyes.

"Dumbledore won't be happy with that," Hermione mumbled under her breath. Mimicking the Headmaster's voice she said, "'Hermione, you're supposed to be gathering information for the Order, not antagonizing future Death Eaters.'" With her enhanced hearing, she heard a slight pick up of a heartbeat. Snapping her eyes around to Minerva's, she knew the professor had heard her. "If you will excuse me, I need to go." Not waiting for a reply, Hermione nearly ran out of the room, heading towards the dungeons. Entering the Slytherin common room, she came face to face with her father's future Inner Circle.

"Who are you, girl?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked with a sneer.

"That's Hermione Mortimer, she's a transfer," Narcissa said coolly. "She's a muggle-lover, just like that old fool, Dumbledore."

"We'll just have to teach her a lesson then," Rodolphus sneered, pulling his wand and training it on Hermione. "Crucio!"

Hermione let the curse hit her, closing her eyes as the pain engulfed her. She stayed silent, letting the pain wash over her. Opening her eyes when the curse was lifted, she saw the shocked looks on the faces of everyone in the common room. Breathing in deeply she said, "I'm not a muggle-lover, I despise muggles because I know how horrible they can be. I believe us purebloods are superior to those beneath us."

"Then why did you defend Evans? She's a mudblood," Narcissa asked, confused.

"Because she's different," Hermione said. "There's something off about her but I don't know what."

"Don't tell me you fancy the Gryffindor Princess," Rodolphus spat in disgust, sneering at Hermione.

"It's no wonder your parents had to arrange a marriage, because Merlin knows it's not your looks or smarts," Hermione sneered back, her hatred for Rodolphus coming out. "Although I'm wondering at Orion Black's intelligence at promising you Bella's hand in marriage. Such a noble and beautiful witch deserves better."

The whole common room was silent after Hermione's tirade, staring at the scene in fascination; Rodolphus panting with his wand pointed at Hermione, red with rage and Hermione standing relaxed, coolly regarding the fuming wizard.

"Come on guys, lets just cool off," Rabastan Lestrange said placatingly. "We're supposed to be getting along as we're in the same house. Call a truce and lets head up or dinner."

Gritting her teeth, Hermione swallowed her hatred. "I apologize Rodolphus, it was rude of me to insult your intelligence and appearance. I meant no disrespect, I simply lost my temper."

Nodding, Rodolphus said, "Apology accepted, Hermione. I apologize for accusing you of fancying a Gryffindor."

Nodding in acceptance Hermione offered a fake genuine smile. "Call me Mia, Hermione is too formal for me."

Smiling Rodolphus said, "In that case, call me Rod."

As they were heading towards the Great Hall, Bella pulled Hermione aside. Stepping into a dark alcove, Bella pushed Hermione against the rough stone wall. "You almost had me convinced when you offered Rod a truce, except for the hatred glowing in your eyes. Who are you and how do you know Rodolphus?"

Pushing off from the wall Hermione stepped closer to Bella, invading her personal space. Her mouth close to Bella's ear she whispered, "I told you who I am. As for knowing Rodolphus, I don't but I can tell he's an arrogant git." Reaching up, Hermione ran a finger down Bella's cheek and over her lips as she said, "Such a shame someone as beautiful as you has to marry such an insufferable git." Turning, Hermione walked away, leaving Bella staring after her in stunned silence.

A few weeks had passed since the confrontation with Bella in the alcove, Hermione woke before her dorm mates and left quickly after dressing. Pulling down on her loosened tie she walked into the Great Hall just as the Marauders and Lily were leaving.

"Now what's a snake doing out alone? Your house-mates disowned you already?" the arrogant voice of James Potter taunted.

"Now, Potter, do I need to buy you a muzzle to keep your annoying voice quiet?" Hermione smirked, gazing coolly at the black haired boy. "Disgrace to the pure blood that runs through your veins."

"Can we please not do this now?" Lily asked, looking pleadingly at the Slytherin.

Turning to the redhead Hermione caved at the pleading look. "Alright, Evans, but he started it."

Chuckling at the slight whining tone, Lily said, "I'll be sure to keep a muzzle on him then."

Nodding, Hermione smirked at the spluttering Marauders before heading to the Slytherin table. With her enhanced hearing, she listened as the Marauders rounded on Lily.

"Evans, what was that all about? Siding with a snake over a house-mate?" James asked angrily.

"I wasn't siding with anyone, Potter," Lily hissed angrily. "Besides, you started it when you called her out."

"That's not the point, Evans," Sirius Black cut in. "She's a Slytherin, not someone you can trust. And she's a pureblood with a Dark family."

"And she hangs out with Malfoy and his group," Remus Lupin added, nodding towards the Slytherin table and aforementioned group.

"Whatever, you guys don't get a say on who I choose to hang out with," Lily said before stalking out of the Great Hall.

Hermione watched as the Marauders watched Lily leave before they made their way over to her. Glancing up when they stopped in front of her, she noticed the entire Hall had grown silent. Keeping her face expressionless, Hermione regarded them coolly, staying silent.

"Stay away from Lily, Mortimer," James warned, glaring at Hermione. "If I ever catch you even looking at her wrong, I'll make you regret it."

Standing slowly Hermione amped up the predator in her, making those around her suddenly back away from her. "I don't take orders from anyone, Potter. Least of all a blood traitor like you. If I want to talk to Evans then I will. Rub me the wrong way and your precious Phoenix will have a more dangerous threat to deal with." Turning, Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall, unaware of Bella following her from a distance.

Bella followed Hermione quietly, curious about the aura of danger surrounding her. Seeing her step into an empty classroom, Bella quickly slipped inside before the door shut. Quietly, she watched as Hermione paced back and forth, occasionally muttering a curse aloud. When she heard a spell muttered, Bella watched in shock as Hermione's appearance began to change. Catching a glimpse of the pale skin and black hair she involuntarily gasped.

Whipping around, her wand at the ready, Hermione in her true form stared wide-eyed at Bella. Slowly lowering her wand, Destiny sighed warily. "What are you doing in here Bella?"

Suppressing a shiver at the husky voice Bella retorted, "I could ask you the same, Hermione. Who the Hell are you?"

"First off, my name's not Hermione. It's Destiny," Destiny said. "And before I say anything else, let me see your arm, the left one."

Pulling her arm closer, Bella asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"Just show me your arm, Bellatrix," Destiny ordered coolly.

Reacting to the dark haired girl's commanding voice, Bella pulled her sleeve up and showed Destiny her arm. There standing proudly against Bella's pale skin was the Dark Mark. Yanking her arm back when she realized what she'd done, Bella asked angrily, "What just happened? How did you make me do that?"

"Because of the connection we have, you submit to me because I have more power than you," Destiny said, having found out a few days after Bella claimed her. "Kind of like an Alpha, the ones of weaker power submit to the Alpha. You submit to me but we both submit to my father."

"I submit to no one," Bella growled angrily, her eyes almost black.

"Now Bella, don't let my father hear you say that," Destiny teased, wagging a finger at the Death Eater.

Moving quickly, Bella pressed Destiny against the wall, pressing her wand hard against Destiny's neck. "I don't submit to anyone, Destiny. Especially to someone like you, someone who thinks they can do anything they want."

Spinning them around Destiny pushed Bella hard against the wall, leaning into the Death Eater's body. Her eyes sparking green with her anger she growled, "I don't have to think I'm better than most others, I know I am. There are very few exceptions to that, two being my parents. You are the only other one I could never be better than, because you are my mate. But you still submit to me because I am more powerful."

"What happens if I don't want to submit?" Bella breathed, her voice slightly husky with her growing arousal.

Breathing in Bella's arousal, Destiny husked, "Whether you want to or not, you'll submit, no matter how hard you fight." Flicking her tongue out, Destiny trailed her tongue from Bella's ear down her neck, stopping to sink her teeth into the muscled juncture between the Death Eater's neck and shoulder.

Bella groaned loudly when she felt teeth bite her hard enough to draw blood. Burying one hand in Destiny's thick curls, Bella pulled her up, crushing their lips together in a deep kiss.

Pulling back, Destiny grabbed Bella's hands, pinning her arms to the wall. Sniffing along the Death Eater's neck she smiled when she picked up her scent on her mate. Growling inhumanly when she heard footsteps starting in the hallway, Destiny pulled away to look at Bella. "I know you have an arranged marriage to Rodolphus but my Animagi form is very possessive about what is hers. I won't make you do something you don't want but if I see him or smell him on you, I don't think I could stop myself from either cursing or killing him. If I ever get like that, only you would be able to stop me, because I would never hurt you." Releasing the Death Eater, Destiny replaced her glamour and walked to the door. Before opening it she said softly, "I once told you that whether you were married to Rodolphus or not, that you'd be mine. Truth is, if you ever, for one minute, had chose not to be with me, I couldn't and wouldn't have done anything to change your mind." Opening the door, Hermione left without a backward glance.

Unbeknownst to both women, after they had left, a girl with red hair stepped out from behind a cabinet, her eyes wide with what she'd seen and heard. Shortly after, she left, her mind still trying to process everything that had been revealed, struggling between going to the headmaster or keeping it to herself.

Hermione could feel Bella's eyes on her as Minerva explained about the Animagi transformation. She could actually smell her mate even though they were separated by several feet. She jumped when she heard her name called loudly.

"Miss Mortimer," Minerva called for the second time. "Will you please come up to the front and demonstrate the spell to transform into your Animagi with you wand?"

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said as she stood and walked to the front of the classroom. Pulling her wand out she pointed it at herself and took a deep breath. "Arachangemore." With a loud pop, in Hermione's place was a large, silver jaguar with glowing green eyes. Deciding to have some fun, Hermione padded over to Lily, gently knocking her head against the redhead's leg, purring quietly.

Giggling quietly Lily ran her fingers through the soft, thick silver fur. Forgetting for a moment what she'd overheard, Lily marveled at the softness surrounding her fingers.

Hermione breathed in deeply, cocking her head to the side as she scented anger and jealousy mixed together. Pulling away from the Gryffindor she padded silently over to the Slytherin side of the room. As she got closer to the back of the room, the scent got stronger. Finally stopping in front of the future Inner Circle members, Hermione easily picked the scent out as Bella's, her mate's. Her ears flattened against her head when Hermione felt the anger directed at her. Dropping her head, Hermione slowly made her way over to her mate, keeping her head down. Sitting down beside Bella, Hermione laid her head down on Bella's lap, curling her tail around her mate's legs. Looking up at the Death Eater she mewled pitifully.

Bella stared down at the head in her lap, knowing her anger and jealousy was irrational. But seeing Hermione walk over to that Gryffindor and let her touch her first had hurt a little and made her jealous. Hearing Hermione's pitiful mewl, she smiled involuntarily, running her hand over the silver muzzle. _What am I going to do with you?_ Bella thought amusedly.

'_Love me,'_ Hermione's voice echoed inside Bella's mind. Lifting her head she leaned up and licked a shocked Bella's cheek before she moved back to the front of the class, changing back into her human form.

"Well done, Miss Mortimer," Minerva said as Hermione moved to sit beside Bella. "Now, I want everyone to stand beside your desk and practice transfiguring yourself into your animal forms."

Standing beside Bella, Hermione watched as everyone tried the spell. Only a few Slytherins and Gryffindors could successfully change into their animals. The Slytherins being Alecto Carrow, Lucius Malfoy and Bella. Alecto was a large feline, much like Hermione's, Lucius was a green and silver snake, and Bella was a large black jaguar. The only Gryffindors to succeed were James, Sirius, Remus, Peter Pettigrew and Lily. James was a stag, Sirius a large black dog, Remus a large wolf, Peter was a rat and Lily was a lynx.

Hermione looked down when she felt something nudge her leg. She smiled when she saw the large black jaguar that was level with her stomach. "What are you doing, Bella?"

"Meowrr," Bella mewled, nudging Hermione's hand playfully.

Running her hand over the soft fur Hermione moved back a little. Patting her shoulders she said, "Up."

Raising up on her hind legs, Bella placed her large front paws on Hermione's shoulders, balancing carefully. Everyone else faded away as she locked her dark eyes on Hermione's chocolate gaze. The connection between them was so tangible she could almost feel it.

A loud bark broke through their connection, making them remember they weren't alone. Hermione shook her head, trying to clear it. Looking towards the commotion she saw Lucius was slithering towards the lynx that was Lily. Giving Bella an apologetic look, Hermione quickly made her way over to the snake and Gryffindors. Stepping up next to them, Hermione heard Remus growl at her and James shift to stand next to him. Ignoring them, she stepped between the snake and lynx, kneeling down.

"Forget it, Lucius," Hermione warned, glaring at the snake. "You either turn around or I will kill you."

The serpent raised it's head, his eyes staring into Hermione's lightly glowing green eyes. Hissing, Lucius turned around and slithered back over to Rodolphus, Rabastan, Amryc, Alecto, Narcissa and Bella.

Standing, Hermione made her way back to Bella's side as the spell ended. Seeing Bella start to open her mouth, Hermione snapped, "Don't Bella, just leave it for later."

Bella snapped her mouth shut, nodding sharply before sitting back down. Hermione sat beside her, placing a hand on the Death Eater's thigh under the table. Feeling her mate stiffen Hermione said mentally, _'The reason I protect Lily is because there's something about her. She feels too powerful to be born of muggles.'_

Bella jumped when she heard Hermione's voice in her head again. Turning to the girl she asked, "How the bloody Hell are you doing that?"

"One, we're mates; Two, where I'm from, you claimed me and vice versa. And three, our minds are connected," Hermione explained quietly, knowing with her enhanced hearing Bella would hear.

"And just where are you from?" Bella asked, shocked that they were connected.

"Why, the future of course," Hermione replied, somewhat sarcastically. Eying Bella curiously she asked, "I thought you were smart, Bella? I obviously couldn't be from the past."

Growling at the insult, Bella glared at Hermione as the bell rang. Packing her stuff up, she hurried out of the room to get away from Hermione. Taking the stairs to the Seventh Floor, the black-haired witch paced three times in front of a painting before a door materialized. Making sure no one was around, Bella quickly disappeared inside the room.

Hermione smirked as she watched Bella leave quickly. Packing her own things up, she looked up when she felt someone stop beside her. Seeing Lucius and Narcissa she asked, "What can I help you with?"

"Why do you defend the Gryffindor mudbloods?" Narcissa asked coolly.

"The only person in that house that I protect is Lily, no one else," Hermione said softly. "I could care less about the other mudbloods, but I don't think Lily is a mudblood." Looking at Lucius she smirked, "Feel free to torture the other mudbloods but not Lily."

Not waiting for a reply, Hermione turned and made her way out of the classroom. Concentrating on Bella, Hermione's eyes glowed green as she made her way to her mate. Stopping in front of the painting that leads to the Room of Requirement, Hermione thought of Bella, smiling when the door appeared. Opening the door she saw Bella pacing back and forth in front of a huge canvas bed with silk green sheets. Silently making her way to where Bella was pacing, Hermione stepped up behind the Death Eater, wrapping her arms around the black-haired witch's waist.

Bella stiffened when she felt arms go around her. Trying to pull away she felt the arms tighten and heard a warning growl. Relaxing instinctively when she heard the familiar growl from her mate, Bella tilted her head back to rest it on Hermione's shoulder, baring her neck.

Feeling the pull of her more primal side, Hermione nuzzled Bella's neck, licking over her pulse point. She could feel the jaguar inside of her, begging her to claim her mate and mate with her. Letting instinct take over Hermione nipped sharply along Bella's neck, growling at her mate's purr of pleasure. Quickly shedding their clothes, Hermione pressed Bella against the wall face first. Feeling a weird sensation run through her body, she looked down and stared in shock.

Feeling Hermione stop, Bella turned around, seeing what made her lover pause. Where Hermione's clit was supposed to be, there was a penis. Reaching out, Bella wrapped one of her hands around the thick shaft, squeezing slightly. Grinning when Hermione groaned loudly Bella stroked the shaft slowly, squeezing harder with each stroke.

Growling deeply, Hermione took her glamour off quickly and grabbed Bella's ass, urging her to wrap her legs around her waist. Walking over to the bed Destiny laid them down, hovering over her mate. Leaning down she kissed Bella softly, slipping her tongue deep inside to tangle with her mate's. Pulling back when air became a necessity, Destiny reached down and guided her hard member to Bella's center. Locking eyes with her mate, Destiny slowly pushed in, groaning at the feel of the tight wet heat wrapped around her member. She stopped when she met an unmistakable barrier.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella gazed up at her lover, panting with arousal as Destiny stopped when she pressed against her virginal barrier. Stroking her hands down the strong, lean back Bella hesitated when she felt a ridge of soft fur erupt along Destiny's back. Filing that away for later she continued with her hands until she reached Destiny's ass. Grasping it tightly with her clawed fingers, Bella pulled her tightly against her, whimpering softly at the pain as her virginity was taken as Destiny was buried deeply inside her.

Nuzzling Bella's neck when she whimpered in pain Destiny could feel her fangs coming in. moving slowly, she pulled out before pushing back in, setting up a slow, gentle rhythm. Wrapping one of Bella's legs her waist, Destiny moved deeper inside her mate, growling in pleasure.

"So…close," Bella panted, digging her sharp claws into Destiny's back, drawing blood. Groaning loudly as her g-spot was hit, Bella came hard, her tight walls squeezing Destiny's member tightly, making her come.

As she came, Destiny sank her fangs into Bella's neck, claiming her, her seed warming Bella's insides.

Panting heavily as she held her lover close, Bella relaxed her hands and felt her clawed fingers retract again. Groaning softly as Destiny gently pulled out and licked over her wound, Bella couldn't help the purr that practically rumbled through her chest.

Smiling down at her mate, Destiny snuggled closer to the Death Eater, wrapping an arm around her waist possessively. Right before she drifted off, she thought she heard Bella say, 'I love you.'

It was getting close to Christmas, Bella and Hermione continued to meet in secret, making love whenever possible. Hermione passed on semi-important information about the Death Eaters onto Dumbledore, always keeping her mind blocked when in his presence. She had her suspicions about Lily's heritage but needed more information about where the Evans' adopted her from and how she was raised. She'd talk to Lily but first she needed to find out what's wrong with Bella. Her mate had been feeling ill these past few months, complaining of nausea and headaches.

Rubbing her mate's temples soothingly one night in the common room, Hermione commented, "If I didn't know any better Bella, I'd swear you were pregnant."

"Not possible," Bella muttered quietly. "The only one I've been with is you. And we both have female parts, except that first night."

Hermione's hands froze, thinking about that night and how her lower body had changed. That night was almost four months ago. "Bella, how long have you been feeling sick?"

"Um, about three and a half months," Bella answered, thinking back.

Pulling her wand out, Hermione pointed it at Bella's stomach and muttered an incantation under her breath. After a few seconds Bella's stomach glowed pink. "Shit!"

"What? What's wrong? Why is my stomach glowing?" Bella asked anxiously, sitting up to face Hermione.

"Bella, that pink glow means you're pregnant," Hermione said, blankly staring at her mate. "And if I'm right, you got pregnant that first night we were together, making me the father."

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked, trying not to panic.

Cupping Bella's face in both hands Hermione soothed, "Breathe, baby, you need to breathe. Now, what we're going to do will be up to you. If you want to keep this baby, I'll be with you every step of the way until I get sent back to my time, which will be after the baby is born. And if you want, I'll take the baby with me so it'll be safe. Or, you can terminate the pregnancy, I'll still be with you."

Bella inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she thought about what to do. She knew she was young but something inside her wanted this so bad because she knew she wouldn't give Rodolphus an heir and this, with her mate, felt right. Opening her eyes, Bella leaned her forehead against her mate's. "I want this, with you. And when you have to leave, take her with you to keep her safe. But we must keep this quiet, only us and Madame Pomphrey."

"Whatever you want, love," Hermione said, feeling the happiness bubble up inside her.

"How are we going to hid this?" Bella asked worriedly.

"I'll place a glamour on you when you start to show and I'll get Snape to brew you some potions to help with the nausea and headaches." Hermione said, her mind already working to help Bella hide her pregnancy. "Also, we'll need to do the Unbreakable Vow with Madame Pomphrey to ensure her silence."

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" Bella asked teasingly, scooting closer to her lover.

"Honestly no, but my mind is working in overdrive to find ways to help you and our child in any possible way." Hermione said softly, running her hand along Bella's back. "We'll go see Madame Pomphrey tomorrow."

Bella nodded sleepily as she started to fall asleep, snuggling even closer to her mate. Looking around the common room, Hermione saw only a few students still up, including Rodolphus, Alecto and Narcissa. Luckily, she and Bella had been speaking softly so no one else would overhear them. Ignoring Rodolphus' venomous glare, Hermione carefully pulled Bella onto her lap and stood, heading to their dorm. Just before she reached the stairs, Hermione felt a vice-like grip on her arm, forcing her to turn around.

Sneering when she was faced with Rodolphus, Hermione hissed, "What do you want, Lestrange?"

"I want you to stay away from my betrothed, Mortimer," Rodolphus sneered, glaring at Hermione. "Because of you, Bellatrix hasn't spent any time with me. So I want you to stay away from her."

Laughing quietly Hermione said haughtily, "I don't take orders from you, Lestrange. The only way I'll stay away from Bella is if she tells me she doesn't want to be friends anymore. Until that time arrives, Rodolphus, suck it up and take it like a man." Removing her arm from his grasp, Hermione turned and walked up the stairs, leaving a fuming Rodolphus behind.

The next morning, Hermione woke to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Rolling out of bed, she walked into the bathroom and crouched behind Bella, rubbing her tense back. Summoning a damp rag, Hermione began to run it over her mate's face. "Come on, love, we're going to see Pomphrey now."

Groaning as she stood, Bella leaned against Hermione as they walked out of the bathroom. Dressing in their uniforms the girls headed down to the common room. Spying one of the two people they needed sitting in a secluded corner, they made their way over to him.

Severus Snape looked up when he saw two pairs of feet come to a stop in front of him. Looking from Bella to Hermione he asked, "Can I help you two?"

"Can you make me a potion that relieves nausea and headaches?" Hermione asked politely.

"What's it for?" Severus asked curiously as his mind worked to find an appropriate potion to brew.

"That, Severus, is a personal matter," Hermione said coolly, staring down at the future Potion's Master. "Will you or will you not brew a potion for me?"

"I will but it will take a few days," Severus said quietly, looking back down at his book.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione said graciously. "To show my gratitude, I'll get you something of the Marauder's, something that's precious to them." Not waiting for a reply, Hermione and Bella left the common room, walking up the stairs to the first floor before heading towards the Hospital Wing. Walking into the nearly empty ward, Hermione led Bella to one of the free beds. "I'll go get Madame Pomphrey."

Bella laid back on the bed, watching as her lover disappeared into the medi-witch's office. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, trying to calm her rolling stomach. Feeling the bed cave in slightly, she opened her eyes to see Lily Evans leaning against the bed, her arm outstretched to hand her a vial of blue liquid.

"It'll help with the nausea," Lily said softly. Seeing Bella's suspicious glance at the vial, Lily rolled her eyes, "It's not going to kill you, Black, just relieve your nausea. I even made it to taste like cherry."

"You made it?" Bella asked in surprise, grabbing the vial. Smelling it cautiously, she smiled slightly before drinking it down. True to Lily's work, it had a cherry taste and instantly calmed her stomach. Glancing up at the redhead she said sincerely, "Thank you, Lily."

Lily just nodded, taking the empty vial back from Bella. "The nausea is the worst part but luckily that only lasts the first several months. Then come the cravings and sore body parts. But being able to hold you baby and look at such innocence makes it worth it in the end." Looking up at Bella's face, Lily could see the shock covering it. Smiling sadly Lily said, "There is a reason Hogwarts is my home, Bellatrix. When I'm here, I'm safe to sleep at night and not be terrified, wondering if my father will visit me. I don't have to worry about getting beat if I do something wrong."

"Why don't you tell Dumbledore then? He wouldn't send you back if he knew," Bella asked confused.

"Yes, he would," Hermione said from the end of the bed. She had her answer about the redhead's heritage; Lily was from a powerful Dark family. Madame Pomphrey was beside her, her face ashen from Lily's words. "Dumbledore knows Lily is powerful so he sent her to an abusive household so that when she got her letter, she would see him as the 'hero.' Lily isn't a muggleborn, she's a pureblood."

"But how can I be a pureblood? My parents are muggles," Lily asked, confused and shocked.

"The Evans' aren't your real parents," Hermione answered simply. "My guess is that you come from a pureblood Dark family. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a glamour on you as well." Pulling her wand out, Hermione pointed at Lily, hissing quietly in parseltongue, "_Revealio. Finite Incantium._"

Slowly, Lily's body began changing. Her red hair turned black, her eyes going from green to silver with small red flecks in them. She grew taller, matching Hermione's height and her body changed to resemble Hermione's true form. Suddenly, Hermione realized they were twins, almost identical except for a few facial features. When the changes were complete, Lily asked, "What happened? What do I look like?"

Her voice was similar to Hermione's but not as husky. Conjuring a mirror, Hermione wordlessly handed it over. Lily was almost afraid to look in the mirror but what she saw astonished her. Her freckles were gone, as was her red hair, and her eyes were no longer green. Where she had stood, a beautiful young woman now stood. "Who the bloody Hell are my parents?"

Shifting uncomfortably Hermione said, "They haven't exactly gotten together yet."

"If they haven't gotten together, how the Hell am I here?" Lily seethed, glaring at Hermione.

"Because Dumbledore took you from the future, he placed you in the past." Hermione answered calmly. Seeing the former redhead open her mouth Hermione said, "Don't ask questions right now, I need to think for a second. I know what's going to happen in the next few yers but I need to change some things. My father will still have to be defeated but before that happens, Lily needs to put a Death Eater in place of her 'dead' body and then skip forward to my time where she belongs. With the Death Eater polyjuiced to look like Lily, she can move freely about in her true form." Looking up from where she'd been staring at the floor, Hermione saw the other three occupants watching her closely. "What?"

"Who the bloody Hell are you? Because I know your names not really Hermione," Lily asked, surprised and angry at what had been revealed.

"Who I am is unimportant but lets just say my father is a very Dark wizard," Hermione said evasively. Looking at the medi-witch she asked, "If I ask a favor of you, will you make an Unbreakable Vow with me to keep it quiet? No one must know, especially Dumbledore."

Poppy Pomphrey eyed Hermione as she thought about her request. She couldn't make a decision without a reason though so she asked, "Why can't Dumbledore know? And why an Unbreakable Vow?"

Smiling slightly at the medi-witch's questions Hermione answered them truthfully. "I am the child of one of the Darkest wizards of my time, Madame. That makes me very powerful, plus I am a natural Animagi. Bella comes from one of the most powerful and ancient pureblood families. She is my Animagi form's mate and carrying our cub. Imagine what kind of power our child would have." Seeing Poppy's eyes widen in shock and realization, Hermione nodded, "That is the reason to keep it from Dumbledore, he would try to eliminate our child because of it's power. The reason for the Unbreakable Vow is to make sure no one finds out through the use of Legilimency."

"If you are the child of a Dark wizard, why are you in the past?" Poppy asked.

"I'm here on an Order mission," Hermione smirked, eyes alight with mirth as she watched Poppy's, Lily's and Bella's eyes widen. They knew what the Order was, the group fighting against the new Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, her father.

"How can you be in the Order if your family is Dark?" Lily asked, confused.

"Because I was raised by muggles," Hermione growled, still angry about her muggle 'father's' confession. "That meddling old fool knowingly placed me in an abusive muggle home after kidnapping me from my mother. I found out over the summer when I turned seventeen and the blood glamours wore off. After that, I contacted my father through my uncle." Looking back at Poppy she held her hand out. "Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

"What happens if I say no?" Poppy asked nervously.

"Nothing. I will ask for your silence for as long as you are able," Hermione said softly. "Obliviating you would be too risky for you, it could possibly mess with your full memory and erase your medical knowledge."

Taking the outstretched hand in her own Poppy said, "I will take the Unbreakable Vow."

Sitting up on the bed, Bella pulled her wand out and pointed it at the clasped hands. "Do you, Poppy Pomphrey, promise to treat Bellatrix Black during her pregnancy in complete confidentiality?"

"I do," Poppy stated clearly, making a black stream shoot out of Bella's wand.

"Do you, Poppy Pomphrey, promise to never tell Albus Dumbledore about anything we have or will discuss?" Bella asked formally, her eyes never straying from the clasped hands.

"I do," Poppy said firmly, watching as a red stream shot out of Bella's wand and wrapped around hers and Hermione's clasped hands.

"Do you, Poppy Pomphrey, promise to remain loyal to," Bella paused, not knowing Hermione's true full name. '_Destiny Marvolo Riddle._' she heard whispered in her mind. "Destiny Marvolo Riddle no matter what happens?"

Poppy hesitated a second before declaring, "I do." This time a white stream shot out of Bella's wand, tangling with the others before they disappeared. Looking at an exhausted Bella, the medi-witch said, "Let me check you out, Miss Black."

As her mate was tended to, Hermione moved to stand beside Lily. Taking her wand out she mumbled a spell under her breath, replacing the glamour on Lily, making her a redhead again. "You'll need to keep the glamour on until you get to my time, where you belong."

"Who are my parents?" Lily asked curiously, turning to look at her friend.

"The same people who are my parents," Hermione said softly. "We're twins, Lily, the daughters of the Dark Lord Voldemort. But we still have about a year until he marries Alecto Carrow, our mother."

"You're telling me I go to school with my mother?" Lily asked in shock.

"Yep," Hermione said, popping the 'p' annoyingly. "Both our eyes are silver, like our mother, with red flecks around the center, a trait from our father since he has red eyes."

"Okay, Miss Black, you are in good health," Poppy announced after examining Bella. "Other than coming in for monthly check-ups, you are free to go. Unfortunately, I don't have any headache or nausea prevention potions."

"It's alright, Madame," Hermione said stepping closer to Bella. "I have a housemate brewing some for me. I do have on or two questions though, if you don't mind?"

"Go ahead, Miss Mortimer," Poppy said, gesturing with her hand.

"How exactly did Bella get pregnant by me, we're both females?" she asked.

"Usually a potion would need to be used but in rare occurrences, if the witches are exceptionally powerful they can reproduce without help," Poppy explained patiently. "My guess is that one or both of you subconsciously wanted a child with the other and your magic made it possible."

Nodding Hermione asked, "Will her being a jaguar Animagi affect the baby? Because jaguars only carry for about eight months."

"It is possible," Poppy said thoughtfully. "When the time comes for her to give birth, her body may very well change into it's Animagi form to help with the pain she will experience. If that happens, I don't know how it will affect the baby."

Just as Poppy finished, the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open to admit Dumbledore and Minerva, an unconscious student held up between them. Hurriedly they placed the student on the closest empty bed, beside Bella's. Poppy looked at Hermione for a fraction of a second before moving towards the unconscious boy.

"What happened, Headmaster?" Poppy asked as she examined the boy.

"We don't know," Dumbledore said somberly. "He was found unconscious in the dungeons."

"What house is he in?" Poppy asked, running her wand over the wounds, healing them.

"Gryffindor, a muggleborn," Minerva answered, her voice strained as she glared at the two Slytherins.

"You can't blame this on us," Bella said coolly. "I haven't messed with anyone this year and Hermione is a bloody muggle-lover."

Scowling, Hermione said, "I am not a muggle-lover, Bellatrix. I simply think performing stupid spells on them is a waste of time."

"But you defend Lily when Malfoy or Lestrange say something against her," Bella countered with a smug smirk.

Smirking back at Bella, Hermione pointed out, "And you just called her Lily instead of Evans or mudblood."

Opening her mouth to deny it, Bella snapped it shut when she realized she had said Lily's name. "Well damn."

Lily couldn't help it, she laughed. Even when Bella glared at her, she couldn't stop. Soon, Hermione joined her, chuckling a little. Settling down, Lily saw that Bella was still glaring. "Come on, Bella, your glares don't work on me anymore. And you have to admit it, what you did was pretty funny."

Biting back a smile, Bella conceded, "Okay, it was funny but not that funny."

"Miss Black, you are free to leave when you like," Poppy said as she grabbed a potion for the unconscious boy from the cabinet. "Miss Evans, Miss Mortimer, please make sure Miss Black rests and doesn't stress herself."

"Yes, Madame Pomphrey," Hermione and Lily said in unison before looking at each other and giggling a little.

"Miss Mortimer, may I speak with you in private?" Dumbledore asked politely.

* * *

There you have it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little spin I put into it. I know when most time travel stories happen it's usually for someone to go back and gather information or something like that but I wanted mine to be different. I've always thought that Bella could make a good mother if she had had a child but being with Rodolphus, someone I don't think she loves, it didn't happen. Yeah, it might be a little early for a baby, especially for Destiny since she just found out about her real family, but when I was writing it, it just worked it's way in there. There are a few more things that will happen while Destiny is in the past and I hope you will enjoy them. Thanks for all the reviews, they've really inspired me to write more and just know that I'm excited right along with ya'll.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took a long time to update, I've been looking over a friend's stories that she has posted on here and trying to help her get out of her writer's block. Hope you enjoy the little chapter I've left for you and hopefully it won't be too long before I update again..

* * *

"Of course, Headmaster," Hermione said with false sweetness. When they were in the hall, Hermione turned to face Dumbledore. "What did you wish to speak to me about, Headmaster?"

"Do you know who attacked the Gryffindor boy?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"I don't know," Hermione answered honestly. "I spend most of my time around Bella and Cissa. But if I were to harbor a guess, I'd look into the Lestrange twins. Lucius and Amryc are more subtle when attacking someone, they mainly use low-level spells. And Alecto doesn't bother to even acknowledge someone unless they piss her off."

"What about Misters Crabbe and Goyle? Could they have done this?" Dumbledore asked looking grim.

"No, they aren't too smart when it comes to attacking students," Hermione said shaking her head. "They prefer to just beat them up so that their victims are hurt but not overly so."

"You seem to know a lot about how they attack, Miss Granger," Dumbledore commented worriedly. "It is almost as if you consider them friends, like you have forgotten your reason for being here."

Inwardly sneering at the use of her old title, Hermione said coolly, "I haven't forgotten why I am here, Headmaster, it is impossible to. And I do consider some of them my friend, it makes it easier for me to get what I need. As for knowing them, they love to brag about what they've done, especially Rabastan and Amryc. They challenge each other at everything hoping to gain my affection."

Nodding, Dumbledore let Hermione walk back to the Hospital Wing. Before she stepped inside he said, "Just remember, Miss Granger, that they despise everything you stand for and what you are; a muggle-born."

Ignoring the Headmaster's words, Hermione walked into the infirmary mumbling under her breath, "Stupid, meddling old fool. He's the one that told me to get close and now that I am, he thinks he can make me give it up." Stopping beside Bella's bed, she asked, "Are you ready to go, Bella? I'm sure your sister and Roddie will be worried about you."

Giggling Bella said, "Well we can't have that." Opening her arms to Hermione she ordered, "Carry me."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione picked Bella up, holding her close. Ignoring Minerva's piercing gaze she looked at Lily. "If you would lead the way, Lils."

Smiling at her friends antics, Lily led the way out of the Hospital Wing and down to the dungeons. Before she reached the Slytherin common room entrance, Lily stopped when she heard a hissing noise. Turning she saw a portrait of Salazar Slytherin looking at Hermione and hissing in her direction. Confused she asked, "Why is he trying to get your attention, Mia?"

Sighing quietly Hermione faced Salazar, "What is it, Sal?"

"Why are you in this time period? You haven't even been born yet," Salazar asked.

"Dumbledore sent me back for a mission, to try and get more info on the Death Eaters," Hermione answered rolling her eyes. "The only information I've given him is what I can get my hands on, mostly lower level Death Eaters. Except for the Lestrange brothers, I might have told Dumbledore that they were responsible for the attack today."

Smiling indulgently, Salazar glanced at Lily, noticing her Gryffindor robes. Looking back at Hermione he asked, "Another one you've swayed to the Dark side?"

Smirking Hermione replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Salazar."

Laughing heartily, Salazar said, "Only you, Mia, could turn Light witches and wizards to the Dark. First Professor Snape, then Professor McGonnogal, and now a cub? You are definitely a descendent of mine."

"Be careful, Sal, that almost sounded like a compliment," Hermione teased smiling at the portrait. "And I didn't really convert Minerva, her family was already Dark. I only had to make her see what Dumbledore did."

"True," Salazar conceded, looking at the trio thoughtfully. Locking his eyes on Bella's form and the way her hand rested protectively over her stomach, he glanced back at Hermione. "When the time comes for your heir to be born, feel free to use my chambers. they will provide you with the privacy you'll need."

Bowing her head graciously Hermione said, "Thank you, Salazar, I greatly appreciate it. If you will excuse us, I need to get my mate in bed so she can rest. Goodnight, Salazar."

"_Goodnight, Destiny,_" Salazar hissed in parseltongue, watching as the three girls entered the Slytherin common room.

"Your name is Destiny?" Lily asked Hermione as she followed her through the empty common room.

"Where did you hear that?" Hermione asked, pushing the door open to the girls' dorms.

"Salazar just said it when he said goodnight to you," Lily said, confused.

Laying Bella down gently, Hermione looked up at Lily. "Lily, Salazar spoke in the language of the snakes. That wasn't English, it was parseltongue. An ability only passed to descendents of Slytherin himself. Only three people in the world speak it that I know of; you, me and our father."

"Oh," Lily said, her mind filling with the implications of having that particular gift.

Smiling reassuringly at her sister, Hermione said, "Don't worry about it Lils, just be very careful when around other people. Especially Dumbledore."

Nodding, Lily sat on the bed beside Bella, reaching out to place her hand on a barely noticeable baby bump. Looking across at Hermione, she asked, "What happens in the future?"

"I can't tell you much Lily," Hermione warned apologetically. "But there are certain things you'll need to do that you might not want to. And I need to look into a matter about polyjuice potion."

"What do I have to do?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Date James Potter for one," Hermione said distastefully, wrinkling her nose. "He will be your ticket into getting into the Order that Dumbledore has created. Pass on information you deem important to Bella, she'll be your contact since I'll be in my own time by then."

"Okay, that all seems relatively simple, but I do not agree with dating Potter," Lily said quietly so as not to wake the Black sisters. "What else?"

As Hermione explained what Lily would have to do, both girls laid down on either side of Bella, cocooning her with their bodies. It was sometime after midnight when they fell asleep, their hands entwined, resting over Bella's stomach.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Christmas passed and soon faded into February, bringing the spring with it. Bella was now seven months pregnant, wearing a glamour and taking harmless potions to hid the fact. The only people who knew were Hermione, Lily, Poppy, Severus, and Narcissa, the last two told when Bella was five months along. Bella was forced to spend time with Rodolphus while Hermione had meetings with Dumbledore. Lily had started dating James Potter, much to her dislike, and was training in the Dark Arts in her spare time with Hermione, Bella and Narcissa.

Lily was training alone with Narcissa in the Room of Requirement, working on casting some of the more semi-Dark curses. She was a natural at the Darker curses and spells but had a little trouble with the lighter Dark spells, resulting in Narcissa training her more and alone.

Scowling at the weak curse that shot out of her wand, Lily ranted, "This is ridiculous, I should be able to do this damn curse. Merlin knows I can cast harder curses than this."

Stepping up behind Lily, Narcissa reached around and wrapped her hand around the redhead's that was holding her wand. Raising heir hands, Narcissa instructed, "When you use a Dark curse, you need the intent to cause one harm. A Light curse requires the intent to protect someone. In the middle are Grey spells and curses, which you need either hate or love to perform. Because we're working with the darker aspect, you need hate. But you can't just think of hate, you need to feel it, let it guide your magic." With her hand still wrapped around Lily's, Narcissa guided their hands through the motions of the curse, watching in satisfaction at the strength of the curse as it erupted from Lily's wand.

"That was amazing," Lily exclaimed, turning and hugging Narcissa tightly. Blushing when she realized what she'd done, Lily quickly stepped back, stuttering an apology. She was cut off by soft, warm lips covering her own.

Pulling back from the soft kiss, Narcissa smiled at Lily's surprised look. "Don't look so shocked, Lily, I've wanted to do that since Sixth Year."

"B-but you're s-supposed to marry Lucius," Lily stuttered, looking at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Lucius and I are betrothed, yes, but we aren't in love with each other. He is my best friend, only my friend," Narcissa explained, looking Lily in the eye. "I will have to marry him and give him an heir but that will be the extent of what I have to do. My family are of Veela heritage, Lily. While we no longer have all the aspects of the Veela, we do have one. We only love one person. I learned last year that you are the one that I will love, you are my mate."

"If I'm your mate, how can you have a child with Lucius?" Lily asked, trying to reign in her shock.

"Most of the Black family don't find their mates, so they settle," Narcissa said softly. "So even without their mate they can conceive a child. Lucius knows about my heritage, knows that he's not my mate. He only asks that I give him an heir and that is all he wants."

"What about us? How would it affect us if we bonded? Lily asked cautiously. She certainly felt a strong attraction to the beautiful blonde but needed some answers.

"If we were bonded, either before or after a child is born, you would indirectly be a parent to the child along with Lucius and I. The child will gain some of your attributes."

"With you being of Veela heritage, would it affect the pregnancy?"

Nodding, Narcissa admitted, "I will only be pregnant for four or five months before giving birth. Children born of Veela mature faster than others."

"You know I'll hardly be able to get away from Potter," Lily warned, smiling slightly when Narcissa's eyes snapped up to meet her own. "We'll barely have time together."

Cutting Lily off, Narcissa kissed the redhead, firmly running her tongue along Lily's bottom lip before pulling back. "You're accepting the bonding?"

"Yes," Lily whispered, pulling the blonde closer and kissing her again.

* * *

So what do you think? Could it be better or is it good enough? Anyway, you know the drill..R&R and let me know your thoughts..


End file.
